


Sink or swim

by Sloe_Balm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Derek is a physiotherapist, High School, M/M, Medical, Stiles is a swimmer, Swimming
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloe_Balm/pseuds/Sloe_Balm
Summary: [Sterek, UA, schoolfic] Stiles est en dernière année au lycée sportif de Beacon Hills, en section natation. Une semaine avant une compétition décisive, il se blesse. Pour se remettre sur pied, il va pouvoir compter sur l'aide de Derek Hale, le kiné en charge de sa section. [Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Ryopini]
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryopini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryopini/gifts).



> Merci à Neliia pour la bêta-lecture de cette histoire.
> 
> Publication cadeau pour Ryopini : Un très joyeux anniversaire coupine ! :) Bisous !
> 
> Note :
> 
> Cette histoire est une commande de la part de Ryopini. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle voulait comme fic pour son anniversaire et elle m'a donné les trois thèmes suivants : natation, médical et schoolfic. BAH ALLEZ, COMBO. (Croyez le ou non, c'était pas de la tarte !)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

.

**Sink or swim**

**_Ç_ ** **_a passe ou ça casse_ **

.

.

**Partie 1**

.

Stiles faisait de grands mouvements d'épaules, accélérant le plus possible son crawl alors que ses jambes battaient en rythme, pourfendant l'eau. Ses bras fendaient le liquide dans des gestes impeccables, travaillés au millimètre près. Sa tête, recouverte d'un bonnet et habillée de lunettes de piscine était légèrement tournée sur le côté, lui permettant de prendre de grandes goulées d'air au fur et à mesure de sa nage. En quelques secondes, il termina sa longueur et toucha le bord du bassin.

Scott, debout, au-dessus de lui, arrêta le chrono qu'il avait dans la main. Il portait un maillot de bain moulant arrivant à mi-cuisse, dévoilant sa musculature parfaite.

Une des mains de Stiles agrippa le bord de la piscine pour s'y accrocher, et avec l'autre, il arracha son bonnet ainsi que ses lunettes avant de les jeter sur le bord, non loin des pieds de Scott. Le nageur secoua sa tête du côté droit, d'un geste un peu brusque, faisant partir l'eau d'une de ses oreilles. Ses cheveux trempés bougèrent dans le même sens et se collèrent contre son front. Il passa une main dedans, d'un geste négligé, pour les remettre un peu en place. L'eau ruisselait sur son visage et il leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

"Alors ?" demanda-t-il fortement, un peu essoufflé.

Un peu d'eau rentra dans sa bouche alors qu'il lâchait le bord de la piscine pour faire du surplace.

Scott lui fit un sourire franc.

"Alors c'est nickel. Si tu fais ça la semaine prochaine, je pense que ce sera parfait."

Stiles laissa éclater un petit rire satisfait et frappa l'eau d'un geste plein d'entrain, la faisant splasher autour de lui.

Scott et lui étaient élèves en dernière année au lycée sportif de Beacon Hills. Il s'agissait d'un établissement réputé aux États-Unis, pour quiconque voulait faire une carrière professionnelle sportive. Un grand nombre de sportifs de renom sortaient de ce lycée car les cours y étaient de haut niveau et intensifs.

Scott McCall et Stiles Stilinski faisaient de la natation depuis leur plus tendre enfance. C'était une de leur nombreuses passions communes, mais très certainement la plus importante. Ils aspiraient tous deux à faire de la natation leur métier. En junior, ils avaient déjà fait de belles compétitions qui leur avaient permis d'être bien classés. Stiles, légèrement meilleur, avait déjà quelques trophées importants en poche.

Le lycée sportif de Beacon Hills était difficile d'accès. Il y avait beaucoup de candidatures et peu de places au regard du nombre de postulants. Des adolescents de tout le pays déposaient un dossier, mais peu étaient les chanceux sélectionnés. Scott et Stiles en avaient fait partie car ils s'y étaient préparés depuis tout jeune. La ville avait de très bons clubs sportifs pour préparer les jeunes du coin dès l'enfance à cette carrière : à Beacon Hills, le sport était une institution.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils étaient dans cet établissement scolaire, dans la prestigieuse équipe de natation. À 17 ans, ils avaient déjà un rythme très rude. Les matins, jusqu'à 14h, ils suivaient des cours classiques qui les préparaient aux examens d'entrée en université. La quasi-totalité des lycéens auraient une bourse sportive pour continuer leurs études supérieures dans une fac du pays. Les après-midis étaient, quant à eux, dédiés aux entraînements.

Le coach Finstock gérait l'équipe de natation, et il ne faisait de cadeau à personne. Les entraînements étaient complets et rudes, mais aucun élève ne s'en plaignait vraiment, car ils avaient tous cette envie d'exigence, d'exceller. Ils faisaient un peu de musculation, et beaucoup, beaucoup de natation.

Le lycée était sur-équipé en matériel, et le programme d'accompagnement des futures élites sportives était impressionnant. Ici, on ne lésinait pas sur les moyens pour que les élèves soient la crème de la crème. Chaque section : natation, athlétisme, crosse, baseball... avait le meilleur pour ses entraînements. Ainsi, la section natation profitait de plusieurs bassins pour s'entraîner au mieux, dans des conditions similaires aux compétitions. Il y avait plusieurs salles de sport classiques, ouvertes toute la journée dans lesquelles les élèves pouvaient venir travailler leur musculature et leur cardio. Tout leur matériel était fourni par l'établissement et une équipe de diététiciens et kinés était à leur disposition, suivant chaque élève avec soin.

"Encore une ?" demanda Scott, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Stiles soupira et lui lança un regard blasé.

"Et toi ? Tu ne bosses jamais ? À ce train-là, tu vas finir comme Finstock." répondit le châtain toujours dans l'eau avec un sourire en coin.

Son ami grimaça totalement face à la comparaison.

La semaine prochaine, ils avaient une compétition des plus importantes. Il s'agissait des qualifications pour les universités. Quasiment tous les recruteurs des facs sportives les plus prestigieuses du pays seraient là. Être en haut du panier, c'était s'assurer d'avoir des propositions de bourses pour les meilleures universités. Ils devaient faire au mieux pour leur avenir. Stiles et Scott visaient tous les deux UCA, la _University of California Athletics_. Elle était très bien côté et surtout leur permettrait de rester proche de leur famille, n'étant qu'à 1h de route de Beacon Hills. Il s'agissait du plan parfait, mais la compétition était rude. Ils savaient qu'ils auraient d'autres tickets d'entrée dans des facs sportives, mais peut-être pas aussi bonnes, et surtout probablement à l'autre bout du pays… Scott vivait seul avec sa mère, et Stiles avec son père. En tant qu'enfants uniques, il leur était dur d'imaginer délaisser leur seul parent.

Un grand châtain aux cheveux bouclés s'approcha de Scott et se pencha pour regarder Stiles barboter dans l'eau. Il était également en maillot de bain, portant un bermuda noir qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse, le moulant comme une deuxième peau. Le logo blanc de Beacon Hills High School était inscrit en bas à droite du vêtement.

"Alors Stiles ? Bonne performance ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

"Yep. Tu t'entraînes avec nous, Isaac ?" répondit le nageur, battant lentement des pieds sous l'eau pour se maintenir en surplace.

Le garçon hocha la tête.

"Si ça ne vous dérange pas, ce serait avec plaisir." répondit-il, avec un nouveau sourire.

Isaac était plus jeune d'un an. Scott et Stiles ne le voyaient jamais le matin, puisqu'ils étaient dans des niveaux scolaires différents. Cependant, faisant tous trois partie de la section natation, ils se voyaient les après-midi durant les entraînements.

Le couloir à gauche de Stiles fut soudainement occupé par un autre élève nageant à toute vitesse vers le bord. Il venait de finir sa longueur, comme l'avait fait Stiles quelques secondes auparavant. Contrairement à ce dernier, le nageur sortit de l'eau dans la foulée, s'appuyant sur ses bras pour s'extirper du bassin, laissant découvrir sa musculature parfaite. Il retira son bonnet et ses lunettes, dévoilant ses cheveux mouillés blonds et courts ainsi que son visage très avantageux. Il s'agissait de Jackson Whittemore.

Il était légèrement essoufflé et l'eau ruisselait sur son corps taillé à la perfection. Il s'approcha d'un brun métis qui l'avait chronométré et qui n'était autre que son meilleur ami, Danny Mahealani.

"Excellent." murmura ce dernier, lui tendant le chrono pour lui montrer son timing.

Le blond haussa légèrement ses épaules carrées et déclara d'un ton suffisant.

"Comme d'habitude."

Scott et Stiles échangèrent un regard blasé et ce dernier fit semblant de vomir dans l'eau, arrachant un petit rire à Isaac qui n'avait rien raté de la grimace.

Jackson se tourna vers eux et dévisagea Stiles puis Scott d'un air condescendant, avant de poser ses yeux sur Isaac.

"Lahey, tu t'entraînes ?" demanda-t-il d'un air presque intéressé.

"Hm... Oui." répondit ce dernier en se pinçant les lèvres pour arrêter de rire. "J'allais me joindre à Scott et Stiles en fait."

Jackson haussa un sourcil.

"Tu devrais t'entraîner avec les meilleurs, Lahey. Ce n'est pas avec eux que ton niveau va s'améliorer." déclara-t-il, un brin moqueur.

Scott le fusilla du regard et Stiles soupira en roulant des yeux. Il s'enfonça dans l'eau pour s'immerger entièrement, comme pour fuir la conversation, puis il remonta à la surface quelques secondes après. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux dégoulinants pour les ramener vers l'arrière.

Jackson Whittemore était le leader de l'équipe de natation et Danny Mahealani et lui étaient clairement les deux meilleurs nageurs du lycée. Si ce dernier était plutôt sympa, le premier était - pardonnez l'expression - une vraie tête de con.

"WHITTEMORE !" appela soudainement une voix grave et masculine, tout sauf mélodieuse, qui appartenait au coach.

Les cinq paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers l'entrée du gymnase, à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. Le coach Fintosck les fixait et fit signe à Jackson. Un homme brun se tenait à ses côtés. Stiles sourit doucement en observant ce dernier. C'était Derek Hale, un des kinés du lycée. Chacun des masseurs-kinésithérapeutes de l'établissement avait des sections spécifiques attribuées, et M. Hale était celui qui s'occupait des élèves d'athlétisme, de lutte et de natation.

Le coach et le kiné se dirigèrent vers la première ligne des gradins, s'arrêtant près des chaises, à quelques mètres du bord de la piscine. Jackson alla à leur rencontre, son corps dégoulinant toujours d'eau.

Stiles plissa les yeux alors que le bas de son visage s'enfonçait un peu dans la piscine, immergeant sa bouche.

"Bon, je fais la prochaine." annonça Scott avec entrain, revenant à leur entraînement.

"C'est bon pour moi." confia Isaac.

Stiles hocha simplement la tête avant de s'appuyer sur le bord de la piscine pour sortir de l'eau. Il jeta un œil vers Jackson qui parlait au coach et au kiné, un peu plus loin derrière eux.

Scott récupéra son propre bonnet et ses lunettes posés au sol et les enfila rapidement. Quelques secondes après, il sauta dans l'eau, dans un plongeon parfait, et fit une longueur pour s'échauffer.

Stiles et Isaac le regardèrent nager dans le bassin.

"Vous êtes prêts pour la semaine prochaine ?" demanda le plus jeune.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

"Ouais, on va dire ça. On connaît bien notre niveau et celui de l'équipe ici. On redoute plus celui des gars des autres lycées qui seront présents. J'espère qu'on sera suffisamment bons… ou qu'ils seront suffisamment mauvais." déclara-t-il, non sans terminer par un petit sourire.

Isaac rigola. Il avait, quant à lui, encore un an avant de se préoccuper de son avenir et de l'université. Toutefois, le jeune homme aspirait déjà à partir vers l'Europe pour continuer sa carrière sportive là-bas. Il louchait déjà sur certains clubs français qui lui faisaient de l'œil.

Les deux jeunes regardèrent Scott nager, terminer sa longueur pour arriver jusqu'au bout du bassin, de l'autre côté. Alors que le brun sortait de l'eau pour aller se positionner sur le plongeoir, Stiles regarda à nouveau derrière lui. Le coach venait de partir pour laisser Derek Hale et Jackson Whittemore en tête à tête. Il esquissa un fin sourire et s'adressa rapidement à Isaac.

"Je te laisse chronométrer Scott, OK ? Je vais aller me sécher un peu." confia Stiles, alors que son corps était encore dégoulinant d'eau.

Son locuteur acquiesça rapidement. Le jeune Stilinski se dirigea vers la rangée de sièges en vue de récupérer sa serviette qui y était posée négligemment. Il passa non loin des deux hommes qui parlaient.

"Hey Doc'." salua-t-il poliment à l'attention de l'adulte.

Derek Hale tourna la tête vers lui. Il était ce qu'on pouvait très facilement qualifier de bel homme. Il devait avoir 25 ou 26 ans et avait un physique des plus avantageux. Il était kiné sportif et ce n'était pas pour rien ; il était lui-même très sportif et en pratiquait visiblement beaucoup. Même s'il faisait à peu près la même taille que Stiles, il était plus musclé que lui. Son visage brun était carré et orné d'une barbe de quelques jours parfaitement taillée. Ses cheveux, un peu plus courts sur les côtés, étaient plus longs sur le dessus et impeccablement coiffés en arrière. Il portait une des tenues sportives logotées de l'école : un jogging impeccable et un T-shirt saillant. Le jeune Stilinski le trouvait totalement à tomber.

Derek Hale le dévisagea.

"Stiles." répondit-il, presque surpris de le voir s'adresser à lui.

Ce dernier ne prêta pas davantage attention au kiné et saisit sa serviette pour la passer dans ses cheveux trempés. L'eau coulait le long de son torse taillé en V. Stiles n'était pas celui de la section natation qui était le mieux bâti, bien au contraire. Il avait un gabarit plutôt fin, même si la natation avait parfaitement développée l'ensemble de ses muscles, particulièrement ses épaules et son dos.

Jackson lança un regard suffisant à Stiles, puis reprit sa conversation avec le kiné, l'air de rien.

Stiles passa sa serviette sur ses bras musclés et son dos, épongeant rapidement l'eau, avant de revenir frotter un peu ses cheveux, les laissant en bataille. Il s'assit sur une des chaises en plastique, en première ligne des gradins, et regarda à nouveau les deux hommes. Ces derniers parlèrent encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que leur échange soit visiblement terminé. Jackson s'en alla, passant devant son camarade non sans le toiser.

Le jeune Stilinski se leva et se dirigea vers Isaac pour reprendre son entraînement.

"Stiles ?" appela la voix grave du kiné. L'adolescent fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu et continua d'avancer jusqu'à rejoindre son ami.

Derek Hale fronça les sourcils en fixant le dos du lycée, et soupira. Sans plus de formalité, il partit du gymnase.

xxx

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire au bord d'une piscine, c'était courir, et ça, tout le monde le savait. Que ce soient les parents, les maîtres nageurs, ou les coachs sportifs, - même parfois les Scott McCall paternalistes -, tout le monde était relativement unanime sur le sujet : courir pieds-nus, au bord de l'eau, était une très mauvaise idée. Et cela l'était encore plus à une semaine d'une compétition importante.

Or, Stiles était quelqu'un qui se fichait un peu - beaucoup - des règles et qui aimait jouer les effrontés de temps en temps. Il était le genre de personne à se croire assez chanceuse pour que certaines lois gravitationnelles ne s'appliquent pas à lui. Plot twist : il avait totalement tort. C'est ainsi qu'il courut au bord de la piscine, comme il le faisait parfois, ignorant totalement qu'aujourd'hui, son karma la lui ferait à l'envers. Le pied droit de Stiles glissa d'une manière incontrôlable et sa cheville se tordit aussitôt, le faisant fléchir et perdre toute stabilité. Un cri grave, puissant, s'échappa de sa gorge alors même que son corps s'étalait par terre dans un bruit sourd. Il venait de tomber violemment sur le sol carrelé et dur, vêtu en tout et pour tout de son maillot de bain.

Les autres sportifs présents dans le gymnase se tournèrent vers son corps gisant par terre, chacun y allant de sa réaction : Jackson éclata d'un rire puissant qu'il n'arriverait bientôt plus à arrêter, Mahealani écarquilla les yeux à outrance, Scott se claqua le front avec le plat de la main, Isaac grimaça de douleur - visiblement compatissant -, les autres élèves paraissèrent également soit choqués, soit moqueurs, et le coach… Eh bien, le coach hurla.

"STILINSKI ! MAIS QUI M'A FOUTU UN ABRUTI PAREIL !?"

Finstock avait pris sa tête entre ses mains et regardait, horrifié, le corps de Stiles étalé au sol. Il se dirigea vers lui alors que l'adolescent se redressait pour s'asseoir sur ses fesses.

"Dis-moi que tu ne t'es pas fait mal !" cria le coach en le pointant du doigt, menaçant, alors qu'il mâchait son chewing-gum violemment.

Stiles leva les yeux vers lui et fronça le nez, tout en esquissa un sourire provoquant.

"Quand j'aurais repris mes esprits, j'pourrais vous le dire coach." répondit-il en essayant de ne pas grimacer. Il posa ses yeux sur sa cheville droite qui le lançait fortement.

Finstock serra ses mains en poings et se mit à fulminer.

"Je t'ai dit combien de fois de ne pas courir autour de ce PUTAIN de bassin ?! Même le caniche de ma mère a plus de neurones que ça !" Il fixa Stiles, horrifié, et se calma légèrement alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur le pied de son élève. Ça ne sentait pas bon du tout.

Scott qui s'était précipité - sans courir - jusqu'à eux, tendit une main pour aider son meilleur ami à se relever. Stiles la saisit pour se remettre debout et son visage se tordit de douleur aussitôt que sa cheville s'appuya sur le sol.

"T'as mal ?!" s'écria Finstock, la colère ayant laissée place à une certaine forme d'inquiétude. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne d'un geste nerveux, mettant davantage en pétard ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés.

"Merde, j'crois bien." répondit Stiles, et son sourire s'était légèrement effacé de son visage. Il croisa le regard du coach et soudainement, il y eut un peu de tension dans l'air.

Les qualifications pour les universités étaient la semaine suivante, et la gravité de la situation les frappa.

Le coach soupira et s'accroupit pour venir jeter un œil à la cheville de son élève. Scott agrippa un peu plus son ami, qui se reposait sur lui pour ne pas appuyer son pied au sol. Stiles était maintenant un peu livide et tourna sa tête vers son camarade. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire pincé.

"C'est sûrement rien." tenta Scott, maladroitement.

Stiles déglutit alors que Finstock avait doucement saisi son pied pour le manipuler.

"Bouge un peu." ordonna-t-il, d'une voix ferme, et Stiles s'exécuta, faisant tourner un peu son articulation en grimaçant toujours. "Pose." continua la voix sèche et Finstock. Le blessé mit son pied au sol et soupira. "Bon, ce n'a pas l'air si grave." déclara le coach en se relevant.

Stiles secoua la tête de droite à gauche rapidement, réalisant lui-même que la situation n'était finalement, pas si catastrophique que ça.

Isaac, qui venait d'arriver vers eux, regarda son ami, inquiet.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

Maintenant que le coach semblait soulagé, sa colère revint à nouveau.

"Cet idiot s'est sûrement fait une entorse !" s'exclama-t-il en fusillant Stiles du regard.

"Hé ! Je souffre !" s'exclama le blessé, légèrement scandalisé et culotté.

"Pas assez !" répondit le coach, piquant, le fusillant du regard. Il mastiqua son chewing-gum, la bouche légèrement ouverte, en faisant du bruit.

Stiles plissa les yeux.

"Ça, c'est pas gentil." répondit-il en faisant la moue. Scott lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire et Stiles lui lança un regard outré. Le coach ne releva même pas, trop habitué au comportement indiscipliné de l'énergumène.

"Tu vas voir Hale, direct !"

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement non satisfait de la suggestion - qui était d'ailleurs un ordre.

"J'peux pas juste mettre de la glace ce soir et - ?"

"VA VOIR HALE !" hurla le coach, lui coupant la parole. Sa bouche s'était tellement ouverte que Stiles jura avoir vu son chewing-gum à l'intérieur.

Finstock n'était pas d'humeur à négocier quoi que ce soit. Les qualifications des élèves à des universitaires prestigieuses était un atout de taille pour le lycée. Le coach faisait tout pour que ses disciples soient les meilleurs. Il était hors de question, qu'avec le talent qu'il avait, Stiles rate ses qualifications - autant pour lui que pour l'établissement. Finstock savait être totalement intransigeant.

Stiles tenta de négocier à nouveau, avec vivacité.

"J'peux pas juste attendre de- ?"

"STOP !" coupa le coach en balayant l'air de sa main d'un geste sec. Son regard se fit dur et menaçant, défiant l'adolescent d'oser continuer à lui répondre.

Stiles soupira.

"OK !" répondit-il, lui aussi agacé, battant en retraite en levant les yeux au ciel comme si l'idée était ridicule. Pourtant, elle était extrêmement intelligente et appropriée, mais son amour-propre ne le supportait pas.

Le coach le fixa sévèrement, le pointant du doigt avec menace.

"Je te préviens Stilinski, si cette cheville n'est pas remise pour la semaine prochaine, je te fais bouffer ton slip de bain. Et si tu ne veux pas t'étouffer avec, t'as intérêt à apprendre à avaler."

Scott, Isaac et Stiles écarquillèrent les yeux, horrifiés, et ce dernier fit une moue dégoûtée.

"Erk, coach." répondit-il, son nez se plissant avec répulsion.

"BOUGE-TOI !" hurla Finstock avec force, faisant même sursauter Scott. Il le désigna rapidement du doigt ainsi que Isaac. "Vous deux, accompagnez-le avant qu'il ne se fasse encore plus mal." ordonna-t-il, furibond, et Scott hocha la tête aussitôt. Les yeux de Stiles roulèrent à nouveau vers le ciel.

Isaac vint se positionner de l'autre côté de son ami blessé et ce dernier passa son bras autour de ses épaules, tenant Scott de l'autre. Les trois jeunes se dirigèrent doucement vers la sortie du gymnase, Stiles claudiquant au milieu, quand la voix de Finstock s'éleva à nouveau, pleine de sarcasme.

"ET STILINSKI : FAIS-TOI UNE CURE DE VITAMINES ! MÊME MA GRAND-MÈRE A UNE CONSTITUTION PLUS SOLIDE QUE LA TIENNE !" s'époumona-t-il.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ragea intérieurement, alors qu'on entendait le rire de Jackson et d'autres élèves repartir de plus belle. Tout ça parce qu'il y avait deux ans, en première année, il s'était foulé l'auriculaire. Sérieusement. Scott lui tapota doucement l'épaule et ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'aux vestiaires.

xxx

Dans les vestiaires, Stiles avait pris soin de prendre une douche rapide, pour se rincer du chlore de la piscine, et de se rhabiller en enfilant la tenue sportive du lycée. Il savait que, de toute façon, l'entraînement serait terminé pour lui aujourd'hui. Isaac et Scott avaient également enfilés leur survêtement mais comptaient bien retourner nager une fois leur colis déposé à bon port.

Les trois adolescents se rendirent donc au bureau de Derek Hale, à quelques couloirs de là. Le blessé s'appuya sur ses deux amis, situés de part et d'autre de lui, s'en servant comme de béquilles pour se maintenir. Une fois arrivés devant la porte, Stiles la frappa comme un malpropre, à plusieurs reprises, laissant sa frustration s'évacuer au travers de son geste.

Sa main ne cessait de tambouriner le bois et Scott la lui saisit rapidement pour le faire arrêter.

"Mec !" s'exclama le jeune McCall, outré, écarquillant les yeux pour réprimander son ami.

Stiles souffla bruyamment. Isaac haussa un sourcil, légèrement surpris, mais son expression semblait malgré tout amusée.

"Je suis sûr qu'il a entendu." déclara ce dernier, allant dans le sens de Scott.

Il y avait quelques chaises le long du mur, dans le couloir, pour que les élèves en attente d'un rendez-vous puissent patienter tranquillement. Stiles se traîna jusqu'à la première, proche de la porte, pour s'y affaler. Ses deux amis restèrent debout, lui lançant un regard désabusé.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit enfin, laissant apparaître le kiné à son entrebâillement. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en voyant les deux jeunes debout face à lui.

"Hm. Bonjour M. Hale. On a, euh… une urgence ?" déclara Isaac, un sourire maladroit collé sur les lèvres alors qu'il pointait du doigt Stiles assis contre le mur, à côté de la porte.

Derek Hale se pencha légèrement pour pouvoir l'apercevoir et ses sourcils s'écarquillèrent en voyant le châtain.

"Stiles." constata-t-il, d'une voix grave et légèrement étonnée.

Ce dernier leva la main pour lui faire un "coucou" immature et redressa son pied dénudé devant lui. Il avait mis une basket à son pied gauche, et le droit - celui qui avait été blessé - était nu, restant à l'air libre. Le bas de son jogging était également légèrement retroussé à cet endroit.

"Cheville, bobo." déclara-t-il simplement, d'un ton enfantin.

Le kiné étouffa un soupir las avant de contracter sa mâchoire.

"Très bien. Je finis avec un élève et je te prends tout de suite." déclara-t-il à l'attention de l'adolescent.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et Derek Hale referma la porte, retournant dans son bureau.

"C'est moi où il avait l'air blasé de te voir ?" demanda Isaac, incertain.

"C'est parce que Stiles l'évite." répondit Scott aussitôt.

Le concerné lui lança un regard outré et ouvrit la bouche rapidement avant de la refermer, puis il reprit d'un ton offusqué.

"Non. Je ne l'évite pas."déclara-t-il, appuyant sur les mots comme pour leur donner de l'importance.

Scott le dévisagea, légèrement moqueur.

"Tu loupes tes rendez-vous avec lui." souligna-t-il.

Stiles plissa des yeux, fusillant du regard son meilleur ami.

"Je les oublie. Nuance. Et j'oublie aussi de les reprogrammer. Pas ma faute." continua-t-il, comme si de rien n'était.

Scott soupira et tapota l'épaule du plus jeune.

"On y va ?" demanda-t-il à Isaac.

"C'est parti." répondit ce dernier et il se tourna vers Stiles, esquissant un sourire. "On te laisse entre de bonnes mains."

"Ouais-ouais. Très bonnes." déclara le blessé, sarcastique.

"M. Hale est super cool." répondit Scott aussitôt alors que Stiles tournait la tête sur le côté.

"Ouais. Super mains. Super cool." puis il reprit un peu moins détaché. "Merci de m'avoir accompagné. Si Finstock demande : j'ai une triple facture. Ça lui fera les pieds." lâcha-t-il, l'air de rien.

Scott soupira et Isaac sourit, totalement amusé, avant de prendre la parole.

"J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui dire ça et voir sa tête." commença-t-il. Stiles le regarda, intéressé, et ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre la parole mais Isaac leva sa main devant lui d'un geste vif pour le stopper. "Mais il tuerait le messager. Et je ne veux pas mourir. Alors si tu veux lui faire cette blague, faudra te débrouiller tout seul."

Stiles grogna de frustration.

"Envoie-moi un message pour me tenir au courant." déclara Scott, soucieux de savoir ce que dirait le kiné au sujet de la blessure de son ami. Même si l'atmosphère était relativement détendue, il gardait dans un coin de sa tête que les qualifications de la semaine prochaine étaient au centre de tout et il ne supporterait pas de voir son ami échouer à cause d'une blessure.

Stiles hocha la tête et ses deux amis partirent en vue de retourner à leur entraînement.

Stiles croisa ses bras contre ses son torse et s'affala davantage sur la chaise, l'arrière de son crâne s'appuyant contre le mur. Il attendit ainsi, relativement impatiemment. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit à nouveau et un élève de la section athlétisme - que Stiles ne connaissait pas vraiment - sortit. Le lycéen passa devant Stiles, lui jetant un regard un peu agacé, et continua son chemin dans le couloir. Le nageur ne put s'empêcher de grimacer dans son dos et se redressa, légèrement instable sur une seule jambe. Il se dirigea vers la porte en titubant, tentant de ne pas poser son pied droit au sol. Il toqua doucement à la porte qui était restée entrouverte, en même temps qu'il la poussait pour l'ouvrir davantage.

"Hé, Doc'." annonça-t-il.

À l'intérieur du bureau, Derek Hale terminait de nettoyer sa table de massage. Il tourna la tête, jetant un œil à Stiles par-dessus son épaule.

"Entre." intima-t-il.

L'adolescent pénétra dans l'immense pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

La salle était très spacieuse. Il y avait une partie bureau vers la droite, où se trouvait une large table, deux sièges - un de chaque côté -, ainsi qu'une armoire contre le mur derrière. Un ordinateur et quelques papiers étaient posés sur le bureau visiblement très ordonné. Sur la gauche, la pièce prenait de la profondeur et s'allongeait sur une dizaine de mètres. Il y avait plusieurs tapis de gym, un mini trampoline, et quelques machines sportives type tapis de course, vélo, elliptique… Contre le mur se trouvaient des étagères en métal sur lesquelles était posée une ribambelle de matériel divers : steppers, ballons de toutes tailles, poids… Il y avait également un espalier en bois contre le mur, sur lequel étaient suspendus des anneaux et des sangles d'entraînement. Droit devant, face à la porte, il y avait la table de massage et Derek Hale qui s'y affairait.

Le kiné jeta un peu de papier froissé dans la poubelle non loin de là et s'assit sur son tabouret de travail, proche de la table de consultation.

"Installe-toi." ordonna-t-il presque, posant sa main sur le cuir noir du siège, et Stiles claudiqua jusqu'à lui. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?" demanda-t-il rapidement alors que Stiles venait poser ses fesses sur la table de consultation molletonnée.

"Mauvaise chute." grimaça Stiles, avant de reprendre "J'espère que vous n'avez pas dû mettre à la porte votre rendez-vous pour moi."

Le kiné le fixa quelques instants, et Stiles ne détourna pas le regard, attendant patiemment la réponse.

"Les urgences passent en priorité." répondit le soigneur. Il baissa ensuite les yeux vers le pied dénudé pour l'examiner. "Ta cheville a l'air dans un sale état." Le côté droit du pied avait commencé à enfler un peu.

"Je sais." soupira Stiles dramatiquement. "Et avec les sélections universitaires la semaine prochaine, faut vraiment que je puisse nager au max de mes performances." lâcha-t-il, un peu blasé.

Derek Hale hocha la tête, compréhensif. Lui aussi serait monopolisé pour les sélections qui auraient lieu à Phoenix. Il accompagnait souvent les élèves et le coach dans les compétitions importantes et cette fois ne ferait pas exception.

"On va regarder ça. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est enflé que c'est forcément grave." répondit-il, se levant pour aller récupérer du matériel dans une petite armoire contre le mur. Stiles le suivit du regard, détaillant l'ensemble de son corps qui se mouvait. "Ça a craqué ?" demanda le kiné, alors qu'il revenait s'installer sur le tabouret à côté de son patient.

Il posa une bombe aérosol et un petit sachet en plastique sur la table de consultation, à côté du lycéen.

"Non." répondit ce dernier.

Derek Hale frotta ses mains rapidement l'une contre l'autre, comme pour les réchauffer, et se pencha vers la cheville pour l'attraper et l'examiner. Stiles gardait toujours les yeux rivés sur l'homme, détaillant maintenant son visage si proche. Ses sourcils broussailleux étaient légèrement froncés alors qu'il regardait sa blessure, et Stiles se mordit pour ne pas esquisser un sourire de voir le kiné aussi concentré à sa tâche.

"Dis-moi dès que je te fais trop mal." confia le soigneur, puis il posa le plat de sa main contre la plante des pieds de l'adolescent. Stiles, pourtant légèrement chatouilleux, ne ressentit pas du tout l'envie de rigoler, bien au contraire. Sa respiration se suspendit légèrement alors que l'homme appuyait un peu contre son pied puis faisait de légers mouvements circulaires.

Stiles grimaça.

"C'est un peu douloureux." confia-t-il.

M. Hale soupira, et sa main vint se poser juste en dessous du renflement, sur le bas de la cheville.

"Tu peux essayer de la bouger ?" demanda-t-il.

Stiles s'exécuta en remuant très légèrement son articulation. Il avait mal mais s'arrêta dès lors que la douleur devint trop vive.

"Comment c'est arrivé ?" demanda le brun rapidement, fixant toujours la cheville enflée entre ses doigts.

"... Hm." répondit Stiles, soudainement tendu.

M. Hale attendit, puis ne voyant pas de réponse, il releva les yeux vers le visage du lycéen qui se pinçait les lèvres.

"Stiles ?" demanda-t-il, impatient.

L'adolescent claqua doucement sa langue contre son palais et soupira. Ses yeux se froncèrent alors qu'il venait grignoter sa lèvre inférieure avec ses incisives.

"Bah. Je suis tombé quoi." répondit-il, comme s'il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à dire.

"Mais encore ?" demanda l'adulte, sceptique.

"En courant. Au bord de la piscine." lâcha finalement le lycéen, assez incommodé.

Le kiné fronça les sourcils, dévisageant l'adolescent alors que ce dernier écarquillait les yeux à outrance.

"Ouais je sais ! Pas de commentaire, s'il vous plaît." reprit le plus jeune avec rapidité.

M. Hale serra sa mâchoire et relâcha le pied doucement. Il attrapa la bombe en aluminium posée sur le siège et la secoua rapidement avant de la positionner à quelques centimètres de la cheville et de la pschitter. Le produit froid fit légèrement frissonner la peau de Stiles.

"Tu as de la chance, c'est seulement une entorse légère. Un des faisceaux du ligament latéral externe est étiré. Il n'y a a priori ni rupture, ni arrachement. Tu peux la bouger assez facilement et la douleur a l'air supportable. Tu devrais pouvoir faire ta sélection de la semaine prochaine sans trop de difficulté si tu fais attention et que tu suis les conseils que je te donne."

Stiles hocha la tête, soulagé.

"Bien Doc', merci." déclara-t-il avec honnêteté.

Le kiné attrapa le petit sachet en plastique posé sur la table de consultation et le déchira pour l'ouvrir. Il appliqua la poche de froid instantanée contre la peau enflée de la cheville. La sensation glacée arracha un petit gémissement à Stiles.

"Purée !" jura-t-il. "C'est super froid."

M. Hale ne releva pas, mais prit tout de même la parole, sa main maintenant toujours la poche contre la peau abîmée.

"Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu." souligna-t-il, fixant l'adolescent patiemment.

Ce dernier se tortilla légèrement sur l'assise, visiblement mal à l'aise.

"Euh ouais, c'est vrai." s'exclama-t-il un peu penaud.

"Tu avais rendez-vous le mois dernier, et celui d'avant, et tu n'es pas venu." Le ton du kiné était un peu froid.

"Ah ouais ?" s'étonna Stiles, l'air de rien, mais l'adulte face à lui n'était pas dupe.

"On doit se voir au moins une fois par mois, tu sais que c'est obligatoire." déclara M. Hale, le réprimandant légèrement, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus pédagogue. "Tu ne devrais pas négliger le kiné, tu sais que ça fait partie de ton quotidien. Si tu continues à ne pas venir, ça va être dans ton dossier scolaire, et je sais aussi que tu rates tes rendez-vous diététiciens."

Chaque élève du lycée devait, chaque mois, faire une séance de kiné et de nutrition. Cela faisait partie de leur accompagnement scolaire et sportif. En plus de ces consultations obligatoires, les lycéens avaient la liberté de prendre des rendez-vous par eux-mêmes avec leurs praticiens, sur des créneaux libres. Ainsi, certaines élèves venaient voir Derek Hale quatre ou cinq fois par mois, en fonction de leurs besoins physiologiques.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

"Vraiment ? Genre vous en parlez entre vous, en salle des profs ?"

M. Hale pencha la tête.

"Peut-être."

Discuter des élèves n'était pas quelque chose de rare au sein du corps enseignant. Il y avait même certains lycéens, avec des difficultés particulières, qui étaient souvent au cœur de leurs conversations - ce qui n'était toutefois pas le cas de Stiles.

"J'imagine que Finstock ne le sait pas, sinon il m'aurait déjà tué." soupira le châtain. Si le coach apprenait qu'il séchait ses rendez-vous médicaux, il lui passerait probablement le savon du siècle.

"Je te garantis qu'il va le savoir si tu rates le prochain rendez-vous." déclara le soigneur tel un avertissement. Il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de le rapporter dans le dossier de l'élève et d'en informer son professeur principal et coach sportif.

Stiles soupira, visiblement soûlé par la tournure de la conversation. Son attitude sembla irriter le kiné qui reprit à nouveau, légèrement sermonnant.

"À ce niveau de compétition, cela devient de plus en plus dur, tu sais que ton corps a besoin d'être en forme si tu veux être le meilleur."

"Le meilleur, hein ?" répéta Stiles, ricanant légèrement.

Il esquissa un sourire désabusé.

Derek Hale le fixa en silence et reprit.

"Je croyais que c'était ce que tous les élèves voulaient."

"Mouais…" répondit Stiles pas vraiment convaincu en levant le menton pour contempler légèrement le plafond.

"Non ?" demanda le kiné, insistant légèrement. Il n'était pas rare que les élèves se confient parfois à lui sur des questions plus psychologiques que physiologiques. Le bien-être des élèves était important et chaque adulte de l'établissement prenait cela au sérieux. Les enseignants, autant que les coachs ou les soigneurs accompagnant avaient toujours une oreille attentive pour les jeunes.

Stiles haussa les épaules et regarda à nouveau le masseur dans les yeux.

"J'aime peut-être juste me balader en slip." répondit-il, esquissant un sourire provoquant.

Derek Hale secoua la tête, et Stiles se mit à rire. Le son était clair, mélodieux et résonna dans la grande pièce.

Le kiné retira la poche de froid et contempla la cheville.

"Bon, je vais te demander de te ménager jusqu'à demain et on avisera ensuite en fonction de comment cela aura évolué. Tu pourras passer à 15h ? J'ai une disponibilité dans mon emploi du temps."

Stiles hocha la tête.

"Ouais, bien sûr." répondit-il, soudainement plus calme.

"Très bien. D'ici là, tu ne poses pas le pied, je vais te donner des béquilles et te poser un bandage pour faire compression. Essaye de maintenir ta cheville en hauteur quand tu t'assieds et durant la nuit. On va attendre que la douleur parte un peu et demain je regarderai à nouveau. Si je juge que c'est en bonne voie, tu pourras reprendre la natation sous certaines conditions et on fera des séances tous les jours jusqu'à ta compétition."

"Très bien." déclara Stiles, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il était content de savoir que la blessure était minime.

Derek Hale se leva pour récupérer le matériel afin d'effectuer le strapping de la cheville. Il revint s'asseoir sur son tabouret de travail et s'affaira aussitôt pour réaliser le bandage. Il commença d'abord par enrouler une bande de mousse le long de la cheville pour la protéger, puis maintint le tout avec de l'adhésif : une bande sur le haut de la cheville et une bande sur le plat du pied. Ensuite, il enroula une large bandelette de strapping du bas en haut, croisant au niveau de l'articulation pour accentuer l'éversion de la cheville. Le geste fut répété plusieurs fois, adroitement : le tout était apposé de telle sorte à apporter une stabilité à l'articulation. Stiles le laissa faire en silence, le contemplant simplement alors qu'il s'occupait de lui. Il observait les mains enrouler le strap blanc autour de sa cheville de manière méticuleuse et précise. Cela se termina presque trop vite à son goût.

Le kiné termina et relâcha son pied doucement. L'adolescent s'humidifia les lèvres rapidement.

"Merci, vous me sauvez." déclara-t-il, un peu charmeur, un sourire toujours posé sur son visage.

Derek Hale croisa son regard et ne répondit pas vraiment, laissant simplement un "Hm." s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

Il rangea son matériel et alla récupérer une paire de béquilles parmi le matériel de stockage, qu'il tendit à Stiles.

Ce dernier descendit de la table de consultation, utilisant les tiges métalliques comme appui pour ne pas poser sa cheville au sol.

Le kiné se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour laisser son patient sortir de la salle. Ce dernier avança de quelques mètres et le soigneur reprit d'une voix un peu ferme.

"Demain, 15h Stiles. OK ?"

Il avait sûrement peur que l'adolescent lui pose un lapin - ce qui ne serait que le troisième.

"Promis, je n'oublierai pas cette fois." répondit Stiles un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres et néanmoins provocant. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'avait en rien 'oublié' ses rendez-vous précédents.

xxx

Le lendemain, à 15h tapantes, Stiles se rendit au bureau de Derek Hale. Trouvant la porte grande ouverte, l'adolescent pénétra directement dans la pièce.

"Toc-toc." annonça-t-il, à défaut de lâcher ses béquilles pour toquer réellement contre le battant.

Le kiné, qui était assis à son bureau devant son ordinateur, leva aussitôt les yeux vers lui. Son regard se posa sur le jeune lycéen devant la porte, qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin.

"Bonjour Stiles." déclara-t-il calmement. Il attendait son arrivée depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il termina de taper quelque chose sur son clavier puis il referma son laptop d'un geste vif avant de se lever de sa chaise.

"Quoi de neuf docteur ?" demanda l'adolescent, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Le kiné haussa un sourcil, dubitatif, et le jeune nageur reprit.

"Quoi ? On vous la fait trop souvent ?" demanda Stiles, amusé, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table médicale pour aller s'y asseoir.

"Tu serais surpris." répondit simplement le soigneur.

Il alla fermer la porte que Stiles avait laissée ouverte derrière lui, puis vint se positionner devant ce dernier qui venait de poser ses fesses sur le matelas médical. L'adolescent avait posé ses béquilles contre la table, les maintenant en équilibre de manière assez précaire. Le kiné les récupéra sans rien dire et les déposa au sol, évitant ainsi qu'elles ne puissent tomber durant la séance.

"Comment va ta cheville ?" demanda M. Hale.

Il avait pu voir que Stiles avait enfilé une basket à son pied amoché.

"Bien mieux. J'ai marché dessus un peu, et c'est pas trop la cata."

Le brun le fixa en écarquillant légèrement les yeux et Stiles reprit aussitôt.

"Non, mais en faisant hyper attention ! Ça me lance, mais rien de dramatique."

Le kiné soupira, visiblement agacé.

"Stiles, tu dois suivre les recommandations que je te donne. Quand je te dis de ne pas solliciter ta cheville, ce n'est pas pour rien." réprimanda-t-il.

Stiles fit une petite moue.

"Yup, pardon Doc'." couina-t-il pour la forme, mais il n'avait pas l'air si soucieux que ça.

"Très bien." répondit tout de même le kiné. "Enlève ta chaussure et ta chaussette." demanda-t-il.

L'adolescent s'exécuta et retira sa basket avec plus ou moins de précaution, puis sa chaussette. M. Hale alla se nettoyer les mains avec une solution hydroalcoolique et vint s'installer sur son tabouret de travail juste à côté du jeune homme. Il se pencha et lui attrapa doucement la cheville pour l'examiner d'un peu plus près. Il y avait toujours le strapping blanc de la veille enroulé sur sa cheville. Il se leva pour récupérer un ciseau et défit précautionneusement le bandage, en coupant les bords puis déroulant au fur et mesure. Il regarda la peau nue sur laquelle quelques résidus collants restaient.

Son regard avait l'air tout autant concentré que la veille et cela amusa à nouveau Stiles. M. Hale avait souvent un air relativement sérieux sur le visage, et des fois cela s'accentuait vraiment - comme en cet instant.

"Parfait. Ça a totalement dégonflé."

"Ouais, y'a plus vraiment grand-chose…" répondit Stiles pour aller dans son sens.

Le kiné manipula l'articulation avec douceur.

"Cela se remet bien." constata-t-il. L'entorse était encore plus légère que prévu. "Il va falloir qu'on fasse des séances de rééducation pour éviter les récidives. Tu risques de garder une faiblesse à cet endroit. Même une entorse légère de grade 1, comme celle-ci, peut entraîner des complications plus tard pour toi. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir."

"Vous prévenez et vous guérissez." fit remarquer Stiles, amusé.

M. Hale le dévisagea mais ne répondit pas à la remarque. Il lâcha le pied et reprit la parole.

"On va faire une série d'exercices simples pour commencer. On va y aller très doucement car c'est encore frais. Cela me permettra de voir de manière plus précise le niveau de gravité de ton entorse."

Stiles acquiesça et le kiné continua de parler.

"Le premier travail que tu vas faire, c'est un travail dans l'axe. C'est-à-dire que tu vas laisser ta cheville bien droite, dans son axe naturel, et tu vas incliner ton pied de bas en haut. D'abord on va le faire en décharge, c'est-à-dire la cheville non posée au sol, sans que tu aies le poids de ton corps, et ensuite tu tenteras debout. Je te montre."

M. Hale replia sa jambe contre son torse et croisa ses mains sur son genou puis il inclina son pied de bas en haut à plusieurs reprises.

"OK." répondit Stiles et il copia le mouvement, commençant à bouger doucement son pied dans le sens indiqué. "Comme ça ?"

Il lança plusieurs coups d'œil au soigneur, l'interrogeant du regard pour savoir si ses mouvements étaient bien exécutés.

M. Hale hocha la tête.

"Oui. Est-ce que ça te fait mal ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non." répondit le lycéen rapidement, continuant d'effectuer les mouvements avec concentration, même si ces derniers étaient très simples.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le kiné le fit s'arrêter.

"Très bien. Je voudrais que tu fasses le même exercice mais debout maintenant." Il se leva pour se mettre face à Stiles. "Tu vas rester les pieds bien droits, toujours dans l'axe, et tu vas te mettre sur la pointe des pieds, puis sur les talons." Il montra le mouvement décrit à plusieurs reprises. "Tu restes bien droit, pour ne pas que la partie abîmée qui est latérale soit sollicitée. Si tu as mal, tu arrêtes de suite. Enlève ta basket au pied gauche pour ne pas être de travers." demanda-t-il.

Stiles hocha la tête, retira sa deuxième chaussure et descendit sur le sol, s'appuyant d'abord sur son pied gauche en chaussette, avant de poser son pied droit, nu, à plat.

Il copia doucement le mouvement de M. Hale qui fixait ses pieds, s'assurant qu'il faisait correctement le mouvement.

"Des douleurs ?" demanda le soigneur rapidement.

"Nope. Rien du tout."

Le brun hocha la tête.

"Très bon signe." répondit-il simplement.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rigoler doucement.

"C'est marrant, quand je me mets sur la pointe des pieds je suis plus grand que vous." enchaîna-t-il, alors qu'il montait sur les pointes de ses pieds, puis, il bascula sur les talons et se retrouva à la même hauteur que le kiné. Il recommença plusieurs fois et le brun face à lui ne réagit pas. Au bout d'un certain nombre de mouvements, M. Hale le stoppa.

"OK. Ça suffit. Tu peux te rasseoir."

Stiles s'exécuta. Il se prenait au jeu d'obéir au brun et ce n'était pas spécialement désagréable.

Derek Hale reprit.

"Après avoir travaillé dans l'axe, on va travailler dans ce qu'on appelle la mobilité. Tu vas faire maintenant des exercices qui vont aller dans les mouvements où ta cheville est en souffrance. Je te montre." M. Hale se rassit sur le tabouret. Il replia sa jambe gauche contre son torse et croisa à nouveau ses doigts sur son genou pour se maintenir. Lentement, il commença à bouger sa cheville en biais, de l'axe intérieur, vers l'extérieur. "Tu t'arrêtes avant qu'il y ait une douleur. L'idée c'est de travailler dans l'amplitude qui ne te fais pas mal, OK ?"

Stiles acquiesça. Il se mit dans la même position et entama doucement l'exercice, faisant les mêmes mouvements.

"Commence par des amplitudes faibles, et progressivement, tu les fais plus grandes." indiqua M. Hale.

Stiles s'exécuta minutieusement alors que le brun l'observait.

"Cela va retravailler tout ton plan musculaire." Le kiné tendit la main pour indiquer tout le long du mollet de Stiles, l'effleurant à cet endroit. "Comme ça, le jour où tu recommenceras à marcher sans béquille, ta cheville sera fonctionnelle."

Stiles déglutit et baissa les yeux, fixant son pied sans ciller. Il continua de faire le mouvement et grimaça soudainement.

"Ouille." lâcha-t-il alors que sa cheville allait trop vers l'extérieur, atteignant surement le point latéral externe où s'était formée son entorse.

"Ne va pas si loin." indiqua aussitôt M. Hale. "Dès que tu sens qu'il y a une douleur, tu t'arrêtes juste avant. Au fil des jours, tu gagneras en amplitude."

Stiles continua de faire plusieurs fois la manœuvre, prenant soin cette fois de stopper le geste avant que la douleur n'arrive.

"Très bien." déclara la voix grave du kiné.

"On vous a déjà dit que vous aviez une autorité naturelle ?" demanda soudainement Stiles, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Il aurait pu recevoir des ordres et des " _très bien"_ de la part du kiné pendant des heures, sans problème.

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

"Ce n'est rien comparé à ton coach." lâcha finalement M. Hale et Stiles écarquilla les yeux, légèrement choqué, avant d'éclater de rire.

"Dans un style différent…" répondit-il, tentant de maîtriser son rire. Finstock était autoritaire, c'était un fait, mais plutôt dans le mauvais sens du terme.

Derek Hale esquissa un sourire en coin et se leva de son tabouret.

"Allez, tu vas te remettre debout. On va retravailler ta cheville dans son axe et tu vas marcher." M. Hale se recula un peu. "Tu vas marcher toujours les pieds bien droits, sur une ligne invisible, et tu fais des montées de genoux ou des talons fesses." Le kiné fit le mouvement, montrant à Stiles ce qu'il allait devoir faire par la suite. "Tu restes bien dans ton axe, et tu le fais lentement. Comme d'habitude, si tu as mal, tu arrêtes." Puis il s'arrêta et se recula, invitant l'élève à prendre la suite.

Stiles hocha la tête et se mit debout à nouveau. Il se positionna face à M. Hale et commença les mêmes mouvements.

"Va lentement." intima le kiné. "Au fur et à mesure des jours, tu feras cet exercice de plus en plus rapidement. On travaillera aussi sur les rotations, mais pas aujourd'hui, c'est trop tôt." indiqua-t-il en levant la main vers Stiles pour le désigner.

Le lycéen fit plusieurs séries, marchant avec lenteur, ses chevilles toujours stables, dans leurs axes.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le kiné jugea cela suffisant.

"Très bien. On s'arrête là. Tu peux revenir t'asseoir."

Stiles vint s'installer sur la table et M. Hale se remit sur le tabouret à ses côtés, reprenant son diagnostic.

"Tu vas pouvoir continuer les entraînements de natation, mais courts. Ne fais vraiment que le nécessaire et surtout ne force pas dessus. J'en parlerai à M. Finstock pour le mettre au courant. Le crawl et la brasse placent le pied en position très voisine de l'entorse, donc n'en abuse pas. Je vais te mettre une bande de taping neuromusculaire, tu peux nager avec sans soucis et cela maintiendra un peu l'articulation."

"OK." répondit Stiles.

Le brun plongea son regard vert pâle dans celui de l'adolescent et reprit avec sérieux.

"La disparition de la douleur ne signifie pas que la cheville est guérie, d'accord ?"

Stiles hocha la tête vivement.

"Compris. Je ferai gaffe." répondit-il.

Derek Hale se leva et alla récupérer du matériel dans son armoire. Il revint se positionner à côté de Stiles.

"Je te mets les bandes de taping, tu pourras nager avec tout à l'heure. Pour marcher, tu continues d'utiliser tes béquilles, c'est compris ?"

Stiles esquissa un large sourire et acquiesça à nouveau.

M. Hale attrapa une boîte de lingettes nettoyantes et en retira une pour venir la passer sur le pied de Stiles. Après avoir passé plus de 24h emmaillotée dans le strap précédent, la peau avait besoin d'être nettoyée et propre en vue du prochain bandage. Le kiné passa rapidement tout autour du pied et le produit présent dans le tissu eut vite raison des dernières traces de colle sur la peau blanche. Stile ne put retenir un sourire alors qu'il contemplait l'homme prendre soin de son pied avec tant d'application, même si ses gestes étaient rapides et précis. Le kiné jeta la lingette puis attrapa une boîte différente pour en sortir plusieurs rouleaux de bandes colorées bleues et roses. Il déroula la première, rose, la coupa en arrondissant les bords. Il vint la poser contre la peau, du côté droit au côté gauche de la cheville en passant sous le pied, se collant contre la plante. Puis, il prit le bandage bleu, le déposa le long de la cheville et l'enroula de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur du pied, terminant sous le pied. Il revint ensuite positionner une troisième bande sur le côté extérieur latéral, la croisant sous le talon pour revenir la rabattre sur le dos du pied.

Le taping terminé, le kiné délaissa délicatement la jambe qu'il maintenait.

"Voilà." déclara-t-il simplement, en commençant à rassembler son matériel.

Stiles observa son pied bariolé de bandelettes roses et bleues.

"C'est un style." annonça-t-il. M. Hale le regarda et haussa un sourcil, puis le jeune reprit "Mais j'adore. C'est bien plus funky que le blanc." Son sourire remonta le coin de sa bouche.

"On reprendra la rééducation demain. J'aimerais te voir tous les jours, au moins jusqu'à ta sélection de la semaine prochaine. Ensuite on avisera, OK ?"

"Ce serait bien." concéda Stiles, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

M. Hale le lui rendit faiblement.

"Si on dit 15h chaque jour, est-ce que c'est bon pour toi ? Comme ça je pourrais refaire ton bandage et un peu d'échauffement avant tu puisses aller t'entraîner."

"Parfait Doc'. Comment je pourrais vous dire non avec une proposition pareille ?" répondit Stiles, amusé, en fixant le kiné.

M. Hale le dévisagea mais ne dit rien et se leva pour aller ranger tout son matériel.

L'adolescent s'étira, levant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, faisant remonter légèrement son T-shirt qui découvrit son nombril. Son pied bandé, il descendit de la table de massage, rencontrant doucement le sol.

Derek Hale ferma son armoire dans laquelle il avait rangé ses affaires et se retourna vers lui.

"Très bien. Tu peux te déshabiller maintenant." déclara-t-il calmement.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

"Pardon ?" bafouilla-t-il rapidement alors que ses paupières clignaient à répétition.

"Je vais te faire une séance complète." répondit M. Hale, comme si cela avait été prévu depuis le départ.

Stiles commença à se dandiner sur lui-même et sa main vint ébouriffer ses cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne.

"Euh..., bah... hm. C'était juste ma cheville vous savez et... -."

M. Hale le fixait avec un regard déterminé qui ne se prêtait à aucune négociation. Il croisa ses bras musclés contre son torse.

"Stiles." commença-t-il d'une voix grave. "Tu es l'élève de natation que je vois le moins. Depuis que je te connais, tu ne réserves jamais de créneaux additionnels aux séances obligatoires… et je te rappelle que tu n'es même pas venu aux deux dernières. Ça fait deux mois et demi que tu n'as pas été allongé sur cette table." expliqua-t-il un peu fermement.

Malgré tout son bagout, Stiles savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper cette fois-ci. Il capitula donc, la mort dans l'âme.

"OK, Doc'. C'est de bonne guerre." Il lança un regard un poil agacé au kiné et commença à se déshabiller en soupirant.

La seule chose à laquelle il pensait était qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas mettre un caleçon troué ce matin. Il retira sa veste puis son T-shirt, se retrouvant torse nu, dévoilant ses épaules carrées et ses fins abdominaux. Puis, il retira son bas de jogging, s'appuyant sur la table pour ne pas trop solliciter sa cheville. Il déposa les vêtements sur un meuble à côté, prévu à cet effet.

Une fois en boxer, il se rassit sur la table, croisant ses bras contre lui alors qu'il lançait à nouveau un regard mécontent au kiné. L'attitude légèrement trop dramatique, amusa le soigneur plus qu'elle ne l'agaça. Il fit le tour de la table, se positionnant face au dos musclé du nageur et posa ses mains sur lui pour commencer sa séance. En sentant les mains chaudes se poser sur ses épaules, Stiles retint légèrement sa respiration, puis la voix grave de M. Hale s'éleva derrière lui.

"Un petit rigolo comme toi, ne me fais pas croire que tu es timide." lança M. Hale se moquant légèrement.

"Ha ha." répondit Stiles, sarcastique, alors qu'il sentait les doigts triturer sa peau. Il déglutit.

"Je croyais que tu adorais te montrer en slip." reprit le brun, calmement.

Le kiné laissa ses paumes pétrir les épaules musclées et descendre le long de la colonne pour appuyer sur divers points, tout le long du dos. Stiles se retint de soupirer, mais la sensation était particulièrement agréable.

"Mon Dieu, vous retenez vraiment les trucs que je dis. En fait, vous faites semblant de ne pas m'écouter, mais vous buvez mes paroles." répondit-il, amusé.

M. Hale appuya un peu plus fort.

"Aïe." couina Stiles aussitôt.

Le kiné esquissa un sourire et continua, massant les muscles le long du dos avec une certaine fermeté. Ses mains vinrent ensuite se poser plus spécifiquement sur l'épaule droite du jeune homme.

"Lève un peu le bras sur le côté." intima-t-il, alors qu'il attrapait son coude pour le soutenir dans sa montée. Stiles s'exécuta. M. Hale avait une main posée sur l'omoplate du jeune homme, sentant ainsi les os et les muscles se mouvoir. Il observa doucement l'articulation bouger entre ses doigts, puis il appuya sur certaines zones. Il massa l'épaule de plus en plus fortement avant de finalement la délaisser pour passer à la gauche. Il remarqua tout de suite que Stiles était en tension.

"Lève." demanda doucement M. Hale, soutenant le bras gauche alors qu'il fixait l'articulation de l'épaule.

Stiles leva son bras, et le kiné appuya sur un point spécifique entre les muscles développés. Le lycée grimaça fortement et soupira.

"Tu as mal ?" demanda le soigneur aussitôt.

"Ouais." jura Stiles alors qu'il serrait les dents.

M. Hale plaça ses deux mains autour de l'épaule et commença à la masser, appuyant plus sévèrement à certains endroits. Stiles grogna alors que la douleur se faisait vive.

"Bon sang… Vous êtes autorisé à me faire mal comme ça ?" se lamenta-t-il. Les séances de kiné étaient parfois douloureuses, il le savait, et cela ne lui avait pas manqué.

"Tais-toi et respire." intima M. Hale, alors qu'il se concentrait davantage sur ce qu'il faisait. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et il s'appliquait à travailler sur une zone précise. "Tu as une tension ici. Tu as souvent des douleurs à l'épaule ?"

Stiles resta un moment silencieux et déclara doucement.

"Parfois."

Cela faisait quelque temps que son épaule le lançait de temps à autre le soir, après l'entraînement, mais ce n'était rien de bien grave pour autant… Enfin, selon lui.

Derek Hale soupira.

"Tu aurais vraiment dû venir avant." tonna-t-il, visiblement mécontent. "Tu es à deux doigts de te faire une élongation."

Stiles ne répondit pas.

"Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres endroits où tu as des soucis ? Dis-le-moi maintenant, ça m'évitera les surprises." déclara M. Hale, un peu fermement.

Le lycéen se mordit la lèvre, un peu gêné de se faire ainsi réprimander.

"Nope Doc'. Promis, y'a rien d'autre." déclara-t-il.

Le massage continua. M. Hale s'occupa de ses bras et son dos pendant de longues minutes. Stiles ne dit plus rien et se contenta de laisser le kiné le manipuler comme une poupée de chiffon. Certains gestes lui faisaient du bien et d'autres, un peu plus toniques, étaient plus douloureux à subir, mais l'adolescent ne laissa rien transparaître.

"Allez, allonge-toi à plat ventre s'il te plaît." déclara M. Hale au bout d'un certain temps, et Stiles lui obéit.

Le kiné travailla en premier sur la nuque, étirant le cou et les trapèzes. Puis il repassa sur le dos rapidement avant de se concentrer très spécifiquement sur le coccyx. Lorsqu'il appuya sur ses fesses, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration. Il sentit le coude s'enfoncer fortement dans sa chair.

M. Hale travailla en silence pendant de longues minutes.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

"Hm. Ouais-ouais." répondit Stiles aussitôt alors que son menton reposait sur ses avants-bras repliés. Il était en sous-vêtement, allongé sur cette table, et le brun s'affairait sur une zone que peu de gens avaient touchés auparavant.

Le kiné descendit le long des cuisses et les massa fortement, faisant rouler les muscles et appuyant sur les zones nécessaires pour décontracter le tout. Ses doigts remontèrent en haut des cuisses, s'infiltrant légèrement sous le boxer et Stiles resta totalement silencieux. Au bout de quelque minutes, la voix grave du kiné retentit à nouveau.

"Replie un peu la jambe s'il te plaît." demanda-t-il, alors que sa main ferme se posait sur l'arrière de la cuisse gauche pour la désigner.

Stiles plia son genou, approchant le talon de ses fesses. Il sentit la main du kiné attraper sa cheville avant qu'il n'étire la jambe. Puis, lentement, il fit faire des mouvements circulaires à la jambe, travaillant sur le genou en quelques rotations. Il posa une main sur les fesses rebondies de Stiles, appuyant dessus alors qu'il restait concentré sur le mouvement. Il fit la même chose avec la jambe droite, prenant soin de saisir la cheville à un endroit sans risque. Stiles n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à cette main sur son postérieur qui se pressait ses fesses. Au bout de longues minutes, les doigts de M. Hale glissèrent jusqu'à ses mollets, terminant de travailler sur quelques zones spécifiques.

Au bout de plusieurs manipulations, le kiné reprit la parole.

"OK. Tourne-toi maintenant."

Le corps de Stiles se tendit légèrement. Il se mordit la lèvre un peu fort et renifla avant de répondre.

"J'aimais bien sur le dos, vous pouvez continuer." lâcha-t-il en rigolant légèrement, cachant sa nervosité plutôt bien.

"Ravi de le savoir." répondit M. Hale, sarcastique. "Tourne-toi." reprit-il sans y prêter attention davantage.

Stiles déglutit et devint plus sérieux.

"Hm, je crois que vous allez devoir attendre un peu."

Le kiné soupira.

"Stiles. Ne me fais pas perdre patience." déclara le soigneur aussitôt, alors que sa voix trahissait déjà son agacement.

Le silence demeura dans la pièce alors que l'adolescent ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Finalement, Stiles soupira.

"Je suis sérieux." répondit-il. "J'ai besoin d'attendre un peu... pour me retourner." déclara-t-il un peu plus gravement. Il n'y avait plus rien de sarcastique dans le ton de sa voix. Il savait qu'il devait avoir une putain de tente entre les jambes.

M. Hale haussa d'abord un sourcil et sembla soudainement le comprendre.

"OK. Très bien." répondit-il seulement, alors qu'il s'éloignait pour aller ranger un peu de matériel quelques instants.

Stiles soupira à nouveau et sa main vint frotter son visage avec lassitude. Il tenta de penser à toutes sortes de choses malaisantes - bien que l'instant en lui-même l'était pourtant déjà énormément. Il passa en revue des images de chatons écrasés, de bébés vomissant... il imagina même le coach en slip de bain et cette pensée aida vraiment à avoir l'effet escompté.

Une petite minute passa, et Stiles finit par se retourner pour s'allonger sur le dos. Ses yeux se rivèrent automatiquement sur son entrejambe qui avait perdu de sa vigueur et il jugea le rendu passable.

"C'est bon." déclara-t-il, finissant de se positionner correctement sur la table.

"OK." déclara le kiné, revenant vers lui pour se remettre au travail.

L'homme attrapa son pied et Stiles se sentit mourir de honte malgré tout. Il releva sa main pour frotter son front avec nervosité et soupira.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive parfois." déclara M. Hale, l'air de rien, continuant de s'affairer sur le pied qu'il tenait.

"OhmonDieu !" s'exclama Stiles, s'étranglant à moitié. "Non mais abstenez-vous, sincèrement." gémit-il encore plus gêné.

"Plus que tu n'imagines." reprit cependant M. Hale, ne faisant pas attention à ses plaintes.

Stiles souffla bruyamment. Le pire, c'est qu'il se doutait bien que cela devait arriver de temps à autre. Ils étaient dans un putain de lycée. Ici, les patients, étaient tous des adolescents avec des hormones en vrac. Entre les frustrations, les libidos explosives, les désirs refoulés, la situation ne devait clairement pas être une première pour M. Hale.

"Ouais, c'est bien ma veine..." marmonna Stiles, fixant le plafond devant lui.

Derek Hale haussa un sourcil.

"Ce sont juste des réflexes physiologiques." répondit-il, calme et sûr de lui.

"Oui, évidemment. Ce serait aussi arrivé avec un vieux kiné de 60 ans puant la naphtaline." répondit-il, en pouffant d'un rire sarcastique. Non mais sincèrement. M. Hale avait une putain de capacité à se sous-estimer là-dedans.

Le kiné se stoppa et lâcha son pied.

"Stiles." déclara-t-il, ses sourcils se fronçant soudainement. "Est-ce que tu es... attiré par moi ?" demanda-t-il, incertain.

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux, crispé, et se pinça les lèvres en fixant le plafond. Il ramena ses mains sur son visage pour se frotter nerveusement les yeux, et ses lèvres bougèrent pour murmurer un " _abruti_ " totalement inaudible. Il se redressa pour faire face au kiné qui le regardait avec un mélange d'embarras et d'inquiétude.

"Allez. On va s'arrêter là." déclara Stiles, l'air de rien. Puis il pivota pour poser ses pieds au sol et se relever tout aussi vite.

"Stiles. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda M. Hale, les sourcils froncés.

L'adolescent récupéra son pantalon et l'enfila rapidement, peinant pour ne pas s'appuyer sur sa cheville blessée.

"Je me rhabille, ça se voit pas Doc' ?" déclara-t-il avec évidence.

Le brun serra les mâchoires alors que le lycéen s'affairait.

"Écoute, je suis désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais." confia le kiné calmement. C'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à un élève qui voulait partir précipitamment comme cela.

"Rassurez-vous. Tout est cool." déclara Stiles, et il se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser un sourire en coin. "C'était bientôt terminé de toute façon, non ?"

Il attrapa son T-shirt et l'enfila rapidement, puis se pencha pour prendre ses baskets.

Le kiné n'avait pas osé bouger de sa position, se contentant de le fixer et de réfléchir à une manière de calmer le jeu. Même si Stiles prenait cet air totalement je-m'en-foutiste, cela ne le trompait qu'à moitié.

"Stiles attends. Est-ce qu'on peut en parler calmement ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il voyait le lycéen lui filer entre les doigts et qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce que cela pourrait avoir comme répercussion par la suite.

Stiles roula des yeux dramatiquement avant de lui lancer un regard blasé.

"Hé. Non, c'est non." déclara-t-il un peu fermement. "On vous a jamais dit que fallait pas insister ?" puis il esquissa un petit sourire mutin alors que Derek Hale devenait de plus en plus sérieux. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de rire et semblait peu ravi de la réponse qu'il venait de recevoir. Stiles enfila ses baskets à une vitesse jamais égalée auparavant.

"Très bien. Comme tu veux." répondit M. Hale un peu fermement, presque vexé de la réaction qu'avait Stiles à son égard.

Stiles termina de mettre ses chaussures, se redressa, et attrapa sa veste et ses béquilles.

"Allez Doc', profitez-en pour décompresser un peu." déclara-t-il, se voulant amusant et sûrement un peu provoquant.

Il lui fit un sourire lumineux - sûrement forcé - et se dirigea vers la sortie pour partir.

Le kiné soupira alors que la porte se refermait, le laissant seul dans la grande pièce.

xxx

Le lendemain, à la même heure, Stiles alla revoir le kiné. Comme la veille, il trouva la porte entrouverte et rentra directement dans la pièce, s'annonçant avec un certain enthousiasme qui lui était propre.

"Hé Doc'." salua-t-il, prenant le soin de refermer la porte derrière lui cette fois.

M. Hale releva la tête.

"Bonjour Stiles." répondit ce dernier.

Ils échangèrent quelques politesses très sommaires et Stiles se demanda si le kiné allait remettre leur échange de la veille sur le tapis, mais l'homme n'en fit rien.

Stiles s'installa sur la table de massage et ils commencèrent la séance de la même manière que la veille. M. Hale lui retira son bandage coloré et lui fit faire une série d'exercices. Il manipula un peu sa cheville, puis au bout de vingt minutes, il lui refit un bandage.

Leurs échanges étaient minimaux et un peu trop cordiaux au goût de Stiles. Alors que le kiné positionnait la dernière bande colorée sur la peau de l'adolescent, ce dernier ne cessait de le fixer. M. Hale croisa son regard et détourna la tête, comme gêné. Stiles se mordit la lèvre.

Le kiné se redressa et rangea son matériel avant de déclarer d'une voix neutre.

"Tu peux enlever ton T-shirt."

Stiles le fixa avec attention. Il ne bougea pas et dès lors que le regard vert pâle du soigneur croisa le sien, il haussa les sourcils avant de répondre.

"Vous savez quoi ? Juste la cheville, ça ira."

La réponse sembla mettre le kiné encore plus mal à l'aise et il soupira.

"Stiles, je veux juste travailler sur la tension de ton épaule. Crois-moi, tu en as besoin. Tu peux garder ton bas de jogging."

C'était dingue qu'il doive en venir à préciser un truc pareil.

"Hm." répondit Stiles et il sembla acquiescer.

Il attrapa le bas de son T-shirt et le souleva pour le passer par-dessus sa tête et le retirer entièrement. Il le posa sur la table de massage à côté de lui puis dévisagea le kiné. Il le regardait sans rien dire, le défiant un peu alors que son menton se relevait légèrement.

M. Hale tourna la tête, ne souhaitant visiblement pas prêter attention à l'attitude de Stiles, et se positionna à côté de lui pour venir travailler sur son épaule.

Ses larges mains se posèrent sur la peau nue et chaude du lycéen, palpant et malaxant le haut de son bras. Il travailla jusque sur l'omoplate, une partie du trapèze, ainsi que le haut du torse.

Stiles ne disait rien, restant silencieux alors qu'il sentait les mains expertes manipuler son épaule et tout autour, travailler sur ses muscles et son articulation. Il sentit son bras être étiré un peu fortement et grogna un peu. Son muscle était en tension. M. Hale relâcha légèrement le bras et recommença, forçant encore plus sur la zone. Stiles serra les dents et souffla d'inconfort alors que son visage se crispait.

"Désolé, je sais que c'est un peu douloureux." murmura M. Hale.

Stiles hocha la tête, indiquant que ce n'était rien. Il réalisa à quel point il devait avoir un sacré côté masochiste, car au fond de lui, il aimait un peu ça…

Les deux mains du kiné englobèrent son épaule et ce dernier se rapprocha pour effectuer un mouvement de rotation lente, pressant le bras de Stiles contre son torse.

Le lycéen tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et contempla le visage du kiné, si proche. Ses mains enroulaient toujours une partie de son corps dénudé qu'il tenait fermement. Il pouvait sentir son odeur, sa chaleur corporelle, alors qu'il détaillait les traits de son visage, fermé, concentré. Stiles le trouvait tellement beau et attirant, comme jamais il n'avait trouvé personne d'autre. Le kiné avait le regard concentré sur un point fixe, dans le vide. Sa tête était légèrement inclinée, alors qu'il restait totalement focalisé sur les mouvements qu'il effectuait sur le bras de Stiles, inconscient que ce dernier le détaillait maintenant avec une attention sans pareille.

"Merde..." soupira Stiles alors que son estomac crépitait d'envie, et qu'il se sentait totalement foutu.

Il secoua légèrement la tête alors que le kiné, relevait ses yeux vers lui. Le brun avait perdu sa concentration suite au juron prononcé. Leurs regards se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre et les pupilles du kiné oscillèrent légèrement de droite à gauche, trahissant son trouble. Lentement, ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau blanche, la caressant malgré lui dans un geste d'inattention.

Stiles ne résista pas plus longtemps à ses pulsions, se jetant sur les lèvres du kiné pour l'embrasser. Tout son esprit lui avait crié de le faire, de se lancer, de succomber. M. Hale recula très légèrement, surpris, alors que son corps restait figé face aux lèvres écrasées contre lui qui le ne lâchaient pas. Stiles avait passé sa main sur sa joue pour prendre son visage en coupe. Le kiné sentit les lèvres se presser contre lui quelques secondes et… Il repoussa l'adolescent et recula davantage, mettant une distance entre eux.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent en silence, leurs cerveaux tous deux totalement renversés par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

L'adulte fut le premier à dire quelque chose.

"Stiles." déclara-t-il, un peu inquiet et mal assuré.

Le lycéen continuait de le regarder, attendant visiblement quelque chose de sa part, mais le kiné tourna la tête et cligna des yeux. Il paraissait encore un peu surpris et désemparé de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Stiles déglutit alors que le contact visuel n'était plus maintenu. M. Hale semblait tendu et ne regardait plus dans sa direction. Le lycéen soupira et attrapa son propre T-shirt posé à ses côtés pour le remettre, puis il descendit du siège pour enfiler ses baskets avec rapidité.

"Hm. Stiles, je…" reprit la voix grave de M. Hale, visiblement gêné. Il gratta sa joue mal rasée nerveusement.

"Ça va, y'a rien à dire Doc'." déclara Stiles, se voulant décomplexé et rassurant. "C'est moi. Je vous ai littéralement sauté dessus, je sais." continua-t-il, un brin amusé. Puis il fixa le kiné qui le regardait maintenant, et il redevint sérieux. "Et j'peux même pas dire que j'en suis désolé."

Le temps sembla se suspendre quelque peu et Derek Hale ne réagit pas du tout, continuant de regarder l'adolescent sans ciller un seul instant. Stiles attendit quelques secondes, dans l'espoir d'une réaction, mais rien ne se passa. Le regard du kiné mêlait un sérieux et un trouble qui ne se prêtait pas à l'interprétation. Tout du moins, Stiles ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Il aurait aimé que M. Hale lui dise quelque chose, qu'il réagisse à sa déclaration voilée, mais il n'en fut rien. Il ne regrettait pas son geste, parce qu'il l'avait désiré tellement de fois... Il avait vainement espéré un scénario où l'homme l'aurait embrassé en retour, aurait succombé à ses charmes, mais il devait se rendre à la réalité. Au fond de lui, Stiles savait que les choses ne se passeraient pas comme ça.

Soudainement, le silence du kiné lui parut légitime. Stiles réalisa qu'il préférait ce silence à une réaction de rejet verbalisé. Il préférait mille fois un 'non' silencieux en cet instant. Il esquissa un sourire en coin et détourna les yeux. Il récupéra ses béquilles et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir de la pièce, laissant le kiné seul, analysant tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

.

À suivre…

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Partie 2**

.

Le lendemain, Derek Hale avait attendu patiemment le jeune Stilinski pour son rendez-vous de 15h, mais ce dernier ne s'était pas montré. Sans l'avertir, sans téléphoner. Rien.

Le week-end s'en était suivi et M. Hale en avait été plutôt content. Cela lui avait permis de se reposer, de penser à autre chose, de se remettre les idées au clair. Il avait été grandement perturbé par le fait que Stiles l'avait embrassé - plus qu'il ne l'avait montré. Il aurait menti en disant que ce baiser - bien que déplacé - ne l'avait pas chamboulé, jusqu'à bousculer ses émotions. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet élève qui était captivant, c'était certain, mais sa raison le poussait à ne pas s'aventurer sur cette pente dangereuse. Dès que son esprit se mettait à repenser au regard ambré du lycéen, à ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes, M. Hale faisait tout pour couper court à sa réflexion qu'il jugeait déplacée. Repoussant ses émotions, ses doutes, il essaya de considérer la situation comme elle devait l'être : avec raison, avec impartialité.

Un de ses élèves l'avait embrassé. C'était mal, néanmoins ce n'était pas la fin du monde.

Stiles était quelqu'un de farceur, de provocant et cela n'était que le reflet de sa personnalité après tout. M. Hale avait bien perçu que Stiles avait envers lui une attitude de plus en plus familière et insolente, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui l'enchantait. Le lycéen n'était pas un mauvais élève, mais il dépassait très clairement les bornes. M. Hale se devait de remettre les points sur les i avec lui et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre - tout du moins, il l'espérait.

Le lundi, à 15h, Derek Hale attendit à nouveau le lycéen, en vain. Ce dernier ne se montra pas, lui posant ni plus ni moins qu'un quatrième lapin en deux mois. Au vu des derniers évènements, M. Hale aurait pu penser que ne plus avoir de contact avec Stiles était un mal pour un bien. Ils avaient franchi une ligne, non éthique et illégale. Seulement, M. Hale était quelqu'un qui était très rationnel et qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Il avait conscience que les choses avaient dérapé, mais il avait surtout conscience que Stiles était un élève ayant besoin de ses soins et qu'il se devait de les lui appliquer. Il était payé pour ça et c'était sa responsabilité. Il ne comptait pas se laisser à nouveau surprendre par un geste de travers et déplacé.

À 19h, après l'ensemble de ses rendez-vous, Derek Hale se dirigea, le pas déterminé, vers l'aile de natation. Il pénétra dans le gymnase, du côté du grand bassin où s'entraînait chaque jour l'équipe. Une bonne partie des élèves était présente, soit dans l'eau, soit aux alentours, le tout chapeauté par Finstock qui suivait les performances en cours.

M. Hale avança jusqu'au coach qui le dévisageait.

"Hale. Un souci ?" demanda ce dernier, voyant le kiné venir vers lui.

"Est-ce que Stiles est là ? On a dû décaler sa séance, donc je viens le chercher maintenant." mentit-il. Il était hors de question de mettre Finstock- ou qui que ce soit d'autre - dans la confession de ce qu'il se passait.

Le coach acquiesça rapidement et reporta son attention sur la piscine, dans le couloir numéro 5 où un élève était en train de faire du surplace. Il portait un bonnet et des lunettes, comme tous les autres nageurs. Il aurait été difficile de le reconnaître pour quelqu'un n'en ayant pas l'habitude. Finstock se mit à hurler à pleins poumons.

"STILINSKI ! DEHORS !"

Le nageur dans le couloir en question tourna sa tête vers lui, tout comme plusieurs autres élèves aux alentours. L'interpellé fixa son coach quelques instants et se figea quelque peu en voyant M. Hale à ses côtés. Il espérait que cela n'était pas synonyme de problèmes. Il souffla et cracha un peu d'eau de sa bouche et se dirigea vers le bord pour sortir du bassin.

Son corps hors de l'eau, il retira son bonnet et ses lunettes d'un geste rapide et nerveux. Scott, à ses côtés, lui lança un regard étonné et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, montrant son agacement. Il se dirigea vers les deux adultes en claudiquant légèrement, s'appuyant visiblement plus sur son pied gauche que le droit pour essayer de ne pas solliciter sa cheville. Cette dernière était toujours bariolée des bandes de taping roses et bleues, capables de tenir plusieurs jours. M. Hale fut quelque part soulagé de voir que le lycéen ne les avait pas enlevées durant le week-end.

Le corps musclé de Stiles dégoulinait d'eau et il passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer en arrière. Il regarda nerveusement M. Hale alors qu'il s'approchait de lui et du coach.

"Doc' ?" demanda-t-il nerveusement, priant pour que ce dernier n'ait rien dit à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé la semaine précédente.

Le kiné le fixa avec sérieux.

"Je suis venu te chercher pour ta séance." répondit ce dernier, impassible.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, comme dans une conversation muette. Stiles comprit rapidement que le soigneur était en colère de ses absences.

Le coach, à des années lumières de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer, prit la parole.

"Hale, tu fais des miracles. Tu me le remets d'aplomb comme personne pour après-demain." déclara-t-il, enjoué. Il était ravi de voir que les performances de Stiles n'avaient pas pâti de sa blessure.

"Ouais." confirma vaguement l'adolescent alors que son regard était toujours ancré dans celui du kiné.

Ce dernier contracta sa mâchoire et croisa ses bras contre son torse face à l'attitude un peu arrogante du jeune nageur.

"La séance de vendredi était particulièrement efficace, n'est-ce pas Stiles ?" répondit-il, un peu froid. Toute son attitude semblait dire qu'il n'avait pas apprécié ce lapin.

Stiles continua de le fixer.

"Hm." répondit-il seulement, ne semblant pas spécialement exprimer de remords vis-à-vis de ça.

Le brun reprit aussitôt, un peu plus autoritaire.

"Va te changer, je t'attends."

Stiles haussa les épaules, l'air de rien.

"À vos ordres Doc'. C'est vous qui décidez." et il lui fit un petit sourire. Un petit sourire de petit con.

L'adolescent se dirigea aussitôt vers les vestiaires en vue d'aller se rincer, et se changer.

Derek Hale le fixa en train de s'éloigner, et Finstock déclara, amusé.

"Une vraie tête de mule celui-là, hein ?"

Le kiné hocha simplement la tête.

xxx

Quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles était propre, sec et avait revêtu le traditionnel survêtement du lycée. Avançant avec ses béquilles, il tomba sur M. Hale qui l'attendait à la sortie des vestiaires, les bras croisés contre son torse. L'adolescent lui lança un regard un peu las et ils partirent tous les deux dans le couloir en direction du bureau de ce dernier.

Stiles semblait fermé et ne disait plus rien.

M. Hale soupira et prit la parole.

"Est-ce que tu veux la jouer comme ça dorénavant ?" demanda-t-il, essayant de percer un peu l'abcès entre eux. Stiles n'avait jamais été un élève qui lui avait manqué de respect auparavant. OK, il ne venait pas à ses rendez-vous et il était un peu électron libre sur les bords, mais il n'y avait jamais eu de tension entre eux comme il y en avait en cet instant.

Stiles soupira bruyamment mais ne le regarda pas et ne répondit rien.

"Stiles. C'était quoi ce cirque ?" demanda Hale en fronçant les sourcils. "Tes qualifications sont dans deux jours." déclara-t-il avec sérieux. Il avait l'impression que l'élève partait en roue libre totalement.

"Je sais." répondit enfin l'adolescent en le regardant rapidement.

"Je t'ai attendu vendredi, et aujourd'hui à 15h. Tu m'as posé deux lapins." reprit-il, visiblement mécontent, mais plus calme.

Stiles haussa les sourcils et le dévisagea.

"Parce que vous m'attendiez ? Sérieusement ?" demanda-t-il, presque surpris. Après ce qu'il s'était passé durant la séance du jeudi, c'était franchement risible.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants.

"Oui." répondit enfin M. Hale. "On a toujours eu des relations cordiales toi et moi. Maintenant si tu veux que les choses se passent mal, alors ce sera le cas, parce que j'en ai marre que tu me manques de respect."

Stiles soupira alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin dans le couloir où se trouvait le bureau du brun.

Ce dernier se dirigea jusqu'à la porte et sortit les clés de sa poche pour l'ouvrir.

"Entre." intima-t-il, se poussant pour que le lycéen puisse pénétrer dans la pièce.

Ce dernier entra dans le bureau alors que le kiné refermait la porte derrière eux.

Stiles le fixa et prit la parole.

"Vous savez, le speech 'on ne touche pas aux libertés individuelles de chacun', je peux le comprendre et ça me va. Mais dès lors que vous jouez les petits chefs, c'est pas trop ma tasse de thé." déclara-t-il un peu incisif.

M. Hale pinça ses lèvres entre elles.

"Très bien. Donc on va être très clair : je suis ton kiné scolaire et il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser."

"Je le sais !" ragea Stiles.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants. Aucun d'eux n'osait mentionner le baiser, même s'il était très clair que tout ce qu'ils venaient de dire y était lié.

"Parfait." répondit alors M. Hale "On n'en parle plus et tu ne loupes plus un de nos rendez-vous. Assieds-toi maintenant." Il s'arrêta et reprit, plus calme "S'il te plaît."

Stiles soupira légèrement et se dirigea vers la table de massage. Il laissa tomber ses béquilles au sol avant de s'asseoir sur le banc molletonné.

M. Hale respira un bon coup, comme pour se donner de la force et de la contenance et se dirigea vers son tabouret de travail pour venir s'installer à côté du lycéen.

Ce dernier retira la chaussure et la chaussette de son pied droit et le kiné se pencha dessus pour regarder la cheville.

"OK." Il contempla un peu le pied quelques instants. "Retire les bandages." demanda-t-il, puis il se leva pour aller chercher du matériel dans son armoire et se nettoyer les mains.

Stiles s'exécuta et le kiné revint pour nettoyer sa cheville. Il la manipula plusieurs fois, faisant quelques massages à certains endroits et le tout s'exécuta dans le silence le plus total. Au bout de longues minutes, le kiné reprit la parole.

"Est-ce que ton articulation va mieux ? Quand tu nages est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il calmement.

Stiles déglutit.

"Oui ça va." répondit-il simplement. Il se sentit presque obligé d'en dire un peu plus. "Ça me tire un peu sur certains mouvements quand je suis en crawl. J'essaye de faire attention mais avec les qualifications après-demain, je n'ai pas beaucoup le choix." confia-t-il.

M. Hale acquiesça.

"Très bien." répondit-il. "Je voudrais que tu refasses les exercices qu'on a faits jeudi. Tu t'en rappelles ?" demanda-t-il et il croisa cette fois le regard du châtain.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

"Ouais. Je les ai faits ce week-end en fait, chez moi."

Les sourcils de M. Hale se levèrent doucement.

"Très bien." répondit-il à nouveau, visiblement un peu surpris que Stiles se soit appliqué à faire ses exercices de rééducation après toute l'insubordination dont il avait fait preuve.

Dès lors, Stiles entama la série de mouvements qu'il devait faire. M. Hale le reprit une fois ou deux sur ses positions et lui dicta le nombres de séries à faire. Les minutes passèrent et l'atmosphère entre eux semblait être de moins en moins lourde. Stiles ne faisait plus de zèle et M. Hale - comme le bon adulte qu'il était - ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur de quoi que ce soit. Le kiné lui montra quelques nouveaux exercices et Stiles s'exécuta patiemment. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, les exercices étant terminés, le kiné lui posa de nouvelles bandes de taping sur la cheville.

Comme les fois précédentes, Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'observer le brun qui bandait son pied, s'y appliquant avec soin mais fermeté.

Le kiné termina, se leva, puis il déclara.

"Enlève ton T-shirt, s'il te plaît. Je vais travailler sur ton épaule."

Stiles acquiesça. Il retira le vêtement lentement et le déposa à côté de lui sur la table de massage.

M. Hale posa ses mains chaudes contre la peau nue de son dos et de son bras et s'affaira à diverses manipulations. La scène ne rappelait que trop celle du jeudi précédent.

Stiles regardait droit devant lui, en silence, alors qu'il sentait les mains posées sur son corps.

"Lève le bras." intima le kiné.

Le lycéen s'exécuta. Le kiné engloba son bras et le poussa contre son torse alors qu'il appuyait sur certains points avec force.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête légèrement et de l'observer. Les mains étaient contre sa peau et cela lui faisait perdre la tête. Il s'agissait de l'exacte même position que la dernière fois et Stiles ne pouvait faire autrement que de repenser à ses lèvres pressées contre celles du soignant.

Incapable d'en subir davantage, il attrapa nerveusement une des mains de M. Hale qui était posée entre son épaule et sa clavicule et la serra fortement pour arrêter son geste.

Ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement et le dévisagea alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Stiles déglutit.

"J'y arrive pas." lâcha-t-il rapidement. "J'ai trop envie de vous embrasser à nouveau."

M. Hale le fixa, interdit, alors qu'il avait cessé tout mouvement. Stiles plongea ses prunelles ambrées dans les siennes, attendant une réaction qui ne venait pas. Alors, il le refit, parce que s'il l'avait déjà fait une fois, il pouvait recommencer. Ses lèvres vinrent capturer celles du kiné alors que sa main passait contre sa nuque pour l'agripper.

Le lycéen n'avait plus envie de se retenir, parce qu'il savait que cette fois, c'était probablement sa dernière chance. Sa langue passa aussitôt la barrière des lèvres pour venir caresser la bouche, s'infiltrant doucement pour venir approfondir le baiser. Il laissa échapper un son de satisfaction et sa main agrippa les cheveux bruns pour les tirer.

Dans un réflexe assez vif, M. Hale posa ses mains sur le torse du lycéen et le repoussa pour les séparer, mais le goût de cette langue restait posée sur ses lèvres.

Leurs regards oscillaient légèrement alors qu'ils se dévisageaient, leurs poitrines en proie à une certaine palpitation. Le stress, l'interdit, l'envie… Stiles humidifia sa lèvre inférieure.

"Vous me rendez dingue." lâcha-t-il, puis son regard se baissa pour observer les deux paumes qui reposaient contre ses pectoraux nus. Il posa sa main droite sur l'une d'elle, appuyant le geste.

Le kiné fixa à son tour ses deux mains posées sur le haut du torse, un de ses pouces était sur un des tétons, l'effleurant malgré lui. La poitrine de Stiles se gonfla alors qu'il respirait nerveusement et M. Hale restait les yeux rivés sur cette peau blanche, crémeuse, parsemée de grains de beauté.

"Touchez-moi." murmura Stiles et sa main droite agrippa davantage le poignet, faisant bouger lentement la main virile contre sa peau.

M. Hale déglutit et releva ses yeux vers ceux du châtain. Il effectua un mouvement de recul, et tenta de retirer ses mains, mais Stiles resserra sa prise sur celle qu'il avait encerclée, refusant qu'il le délaisse.

"Stiles." déclara l'adulte, et sa tête se tourna légèrement de droite à gauche, en un 'non' silencieux.

Stiles le supplia presque du regard et se rapprocha davantage de lui, agrippant à nouveau sa nuque.

"Dites-moi que vous en avez aussi envie." murmura-t-il.

Il avança pour venir embrasser le kiné mais ce dernier tourna légèrement la tête. Les lèvres de Stiles se posèrent contre le coin de sa bouche, mais peu importait. L'adolescent serra plus fort sa nuque et embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres, puis il déposa de doux baisers rapides contre sa joue. L'homme restait figé, immobile. Stiles frotta ses lippes contre la barbe courte, le long de la mâchoire, puis nicha son nez dans le cou du kiné pour respirer son odeur, forte, masculine. Il embrassa sa gorge et sentit l'homme réagir quelque peu, souffler légèrement,… et Stiles sut qu'il avait gagné.

Ses dents éraflèrent l'épiderme et sa bouche suçota la peau alors que M. Hale venait de fermer les yeux. Stiles fit glisser une main le long du torse recouvert d'un T-shirt et le caressa tout du long. Ce torse, combien de fois avait-il désiré le toucher ainsi ? Combien de fois avait-il souhaité pouvoir faire courir ses doigts dessus ?

Sa main glissa contre le ventre et passa sous le T-shirt pour toucher la peau chaude, rencontrant les abdominaux du kiné. La bouche de Stiles remonta vers la mâchoire, baisant rapidement la peau avant de revenir se poser sur les lèvres scellées. Malgré tout ça, malgré sa passivité, M. Hale n'avait pas encore tout abandonné. Sa bouche restait close et il tenta à nouveau de tourner la tête pour éviter une nouvelle fois le baiser de l'élève. Stiles attrapa son visage en coupe et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

"Laissez-moi vous embrasser, s'il vous plaît…" murmura-t-il, son nez frotta celui du brun et il murmura doucement contre la peau. "J'en ai tellement envie…" ses lèvres happèrent celles fermées, doucement, à répétition, et le kiné céda enfin. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit quelque peu et Stiles laissa échapper un son de plaisir alors qu'il embrassait à nouveau l'homme, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres. M. Hale sembla laisser tomber ses barrières face à ses caresses et à ses supplications. Il répondit timidement au baiser et Stiles redoubla d'effort, mettant toute sa passion dans ce geste, collant davantage son torse au sien, caressant avec plus de fougue sa nuque.

Et cela fonctionna… Cela sembla faire tomber les derniers remparts du kiné qui se jeta corps et âme dans le baiser à son tour. Son bras entoura la taille nue de Stiles et son autre main saisit sa nuque avec fermeté. Il l'embrassa avec ardeur, avec une passion à laquelle le lycéen ne s'était pas attendu. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent, avides, désireuses et leurs mains caressèrent leurs corps respectifs dans des gestes brouillons et pressés.

Le bruit du baiser, humide, entrecoupé par leurs respirations saccadées était indécent. Stiles sentit la pression monter dans tout son corps. Il sentit son entrejambe s'enflammer avec force. M. Hale embrassait encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'un moment pareil ? D'une telle frénésie entre leurs deux corps collés ? C'était ce sur quoi Stiles fantasmait tous les soirs, dans son lit. C'était à cela qu'il pensait - et bien plus encore - lorsqu'il se touchait. Il pensait à son sexe pressé contre M. Hale, et au sexe de ce dernier… Dieu qu'il avait envie de découvrir, de voir ce sexe. C'était une obsession de longue date.

Pris dans la ferveur du moment, Stiles laissa glisser une main le long du corps musclé du kiné, la descendait jusqu'à son entrejambe pour le caresser à cet endroit.

M. Hale soupira furieusement et vint lui saisir le poignet pour l'arrêter brutalement.

Il se décolla de la bouche tentatrice. Sa voix était rauque et grave.

"Non. Non, attends -" mais Stiles le coupa aussitôt.

"Je sais." Et sa main agrippa encore plus la nuque du brun. Il lui vola un autre baiser, humide. "Je sais,... c'est une erreur." souffla-t-il, puis ses dents vinrent mordiller la lèvre inférieure de M. Hale.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau avec fougue et sa main serra un peu plus l'entrejambe bombé du kiné. La main de ce dernier se desserra légèrement et Stiles continua ses longs mouvements lascifs, caressant à travers le tissu, le sexe qu'il pouvait sentir prendre de la vigueur. Dieu qu'il en avait envie. Sa main remonta jusqu'au bord de l'élastique et il glissa à l'intérieur, plongeant contre la peau dans le survêtement du kiné, dans son boxer.

Stiles ne voulait lui laisser aucune chance de le repousser, alors il l'embrassa toujours avec fièvre pendant que sa main s'enroulait sur le sexe dont il sentait enfin la forme, la taille, le diamètre. Son excitation et son envie redoublèrent et il commença à le masturber lentement. Son fantasme le plus fou était en train de prendre vie, là, devant lui. Il était en train de faire ça avec M. Hale.

"Hmm." gémit-il dans le baiser, alors que sa main glissait le long du membre de plus en plus raide.

Tout était nébuleux et chimérique. Il n'y avait que leurs deux corps, presque collés l'un à l'autre. Stiles était toujours assis sur la table de massage et le kiné était debout, à côté de lui, et il le touchait à loisirs. L'adolescent le tira davantage à lui avec son autre main, puis il écarta les cuisses pour y accueillir le bassin contre lequel sa première main était plongée. Il faisait quelques mouvements de va-et-vient énergiques sur le sexe, alors que M. Hale soupirait faiblement contre sa bouche.

"Touchez-moi." murmura faiblement Stiles. "J'en ai tellement envie." et ses doigts se recroquevillèrent contre la nuque du brun, si bien que ses ongles coupés à ras effleurèrent l'épiderme de la nuque, le griffant avec délectation.

Comme rien de plus ne se passa, il descendit sa main le long du bras musclé, et agrippa l'avant-bras de M. Hale pour venir le poser contre son survêtement. Il voulait tellement qu'il le touche aussi. L'homme soupira et une fois que ses doigts tombèrent sur la proéminence, il cessa d'être passif.

Stiles gémit en sentant enfin l'homme s'affairer à le caresser, de la manière dont il le faisait. Il sentit les doigts solides et chauds glisser à l'intérieur de ses vêtements pour chercher sa verge dure.

Ils se masturbèrent mutuellement, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à l'envie de laisser leurs corps s'exprimer, qu'à la luxure du moment, qu'à cette attraction irraisonnée. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de ces caresses sauvages, de ces baisers enflammés, pour qu'ils viennent chacun dans leurs mains respectives.

Stiles gémit alors que le kiné soupirait bruyamment. L'adolescent était pantelant et déglutit alors qu'il redescendait doucement sur terre. Leurs bouches s'étaient décollées et pour faire face aux divers spasmes qui avaient envahi son corps, Stiles avait posé son front contre la clavicule du brun, nichant son nez dans son T-shirt. La main libre du kiné était posée sur sa nuque, et avait cessé de bouger.

"Mon Dieu, putain…" murmura Stiles.

Il retira sa main de l'intérieur du pantalon de M. Hale, la laissant pendante, et s'accrocha à son bassin de l'autre. Il sentit les doigts contre sa propre intimité partir, et délaisser également son entrejambe.

Stiles ferma les yeux une dernière fois, humant l'odeur boisée de l'homme contre lequel il reposait. Il redressa la tête, frottant son nez contre le tissu avant de l'embrasser doucement, au niveau du pectoral, puis il se releva davantage.

Son regard, un peu hésitant mais heureux, croisa celui du kiné. Malgré son regard de braise et ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés, M. Hale avait toujours cet air un peu fermé et difficile à décrire. Il avait l'air bien trop sérieux au goût de Stiles.

Le lycéen se mordit la lèvre alors que son sourire s'étirait légèrement. Ses prunelles semblaient encore un peu émoustillées et amusées. L'adulte le fixa quelques instants et détourna le regard, soupirant faiblement.

Stiles sentit tout de suite le malaise et recula un peu, continuant de contempler le visage de celui qu'il avait - et qui l'avait - fait jouir quelques instants auparavant.

"Hé…" appela-t-il doucement.

Derek Hale déglutit et reposa à nouveau ses yeux vers lui. L'expression stricte sur son visage semblait maintenant belle et bien ébranlée, et il avait l'air de s'en vouloir.

Stiles tenta de lui faire un petit sourire rassurant, mais l'attitude coupable de l'homme se transforma en une mine irritée.

Il avait l'air de nouveau en colère. Sûrement contre lui-même pour ce qu'il venait faire, sûrement - un peu - contre Stiles, aussi. Il recula à une distance plus que nécessaire, coupant tout contact entre leurs deux corps.

L'adolescent soupira, tout sentiment de béatitude ayant soudainement quitté son corps.

"Eh bien…" déclara Stiles face à l'attitude froide du kiné. "Ton visage crie littéralement ' _pire regret au monde'._ "

M. Hale le fusilla du regard. Il passa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque et regarda ses chaussures, alors que son esprit semblait à nouveau se connecter avec la réalité.

"Je n'aurais jamais dû -" marmonna-t-il d'un ton sévère. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il se blâmait lui-même.

"On était deux." coupa rapidement Stiles comme si ce n'était vraiment pas grave. "Et je sais que je t'y ai poussé. T'as pas à t'en vouloir." enchaîna-t-il rapidement.

Derek Hale le regarda à nouveau avec cet air bien trop sérieux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent rapidement.

"Arrête de me tutoyer." déclara-t-il simplement. Ce n'était pas méchant, mais c'était ferme.

Stiles haussa les sourcils, stupéfait. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour avaler ces quelques mots et il se mit à rigoler, légèrement désabusé.

"OK. Comme vous voudrez." répondit-il, un peu amer.

Il attrapa son T-shirt et l'enfila avec rapidité alors que M. Hale semblait soucieux

"Merde." jura l'adulte entre ses dents. Son cerveau fusait probablement à mille à l'heure, tentant de trouver ce qu'il serait judicieux qu'il fasse maintenant qu'il s'était mis dans une situation pareille.

"Hé. Y'a pas mort d'homme." trancha Stiles rapidement, un peu fermement lui aussi.

M. Hale le regarda quelques instants et reprit, d'un ton calme mais concerné.

"Ce n'est pas une blague Stiles. On n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire faire ça." reprit-il, prenant aussitôt le blâme pour lui-même. Il était l'adulte. Il était la figure d'autorité et hiérarchique. C'était une catastrophe.

"Je n'ai plus douze ans." répondit aussitôt le lycéen, visiblement mécontent que son libre arbitre soit ainsi bafoué.

"Ce n'est pas le problème." jura M. Hale, fronçant davantage les sourcils.

"Personne n'en saura rien, OK ?" répondit un peu abruptement Stiles, puis il haussa les épaules rapidement. Il n'y avait pas de problème. Il n'y aurait de problème que si l'un d'entre eux en faisait un problème.

"Je pourrais être viré." déclara le kiné, avec sérieux.

Stiles fronça les sourcils à son tour, il avait l'impression de ne pas être écouté.

"J'ai dit : personne n'en saura rien." reprit-il avec sérieux. Il ne comptait en parler à personne, même pas à Scott. Il savait que c'était bien trop risqué. Il savait la boucler - et mentir aussi, ça oui, comme un pro.

Le kiné soupira et se tourna vers son bureau. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, réfléchissant visiblement à tout ça. Stiles l'observa en silence.

Au bout d'un certain temps, l'adolescent reprit, sérieux et un brin doux.

"Je vous apprécie vraiment vous savez. C'était pas juste comme ça."

Cela sembla achever M. Hale qui secoua la tête de droite à gauche alors que ses bras se croisaient fermement sur son torse, fermé. Il regarda ses chaussures quelques secondes et releva les yeux vers Stiles.

"Non." répondit-il. "C'est non Stiles. C'était vraiment une erreur et c'est ma responsabilité."

La réponse fit bien plus de mal à l'adolescent qu'il ne le montra, parce qu'il venait de s'ouvrir un peu sur ses sentiments. Même s'il avait eu l'air d'avoir dit cela avec facilité, ça ne l'était pas. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui non plus. Il serra ses poings légèrement et descendit de la table de massage pour se mettre debout. Une boule se nouait dans son estomac et il fit tout ce qu'il put pour cacher son amertume, sa douleur.

"OK. Bien. J'imagine que j'aurais pas mon bisou d'au revoir." répondit-il, sarcastique.

Il renifla rapidement et attrapa ses béquilles avant de se diriger vers la porte.

"Stiles, attends." reprit le kiné, un peu rapidement. Ils n'avaient clairement pas suffisamment parlé de ça pour se séparer ainsi. La situation était inédite et difficile à canaliser.

"À demain." répondit simplement Stiles rapidement, coupant court à toute envie de conversation ou de rester ici une seconde de plus. "Ou pas d'ailleurs…" continua-t-il en dévisageant le kiné. "Si jamais je vous repose un lapin, je vous laisse venir me chercher à l'entraînement." lâcha-t-il, cinglant, puis il ouvrit la porte et sortit tout aussi vite.

xxx

Le lendemain, contre toute attente - ou presque -, Stiles était allé à son rendez-vous, à 15h pile. La porte du bureau de M. Hale avait été ouverte, comme à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas en consultation avec quelqu'un. L'adolescent était entré, saluant le kiné d'un "Bonjour" assez sobre, et avait refermé la porte derrière lui sans attendre.

Ils se regardaient maintenant en chien de faïence. Le brun était assis, derrière son bureau face à son ordinateur, et l'adolescent était debout sur ses béquilles, à mi-chemin entre lui et la porte.

"Il faut qu'on parle." déclara M. Hale, d'une voix calme et grave. Il semblait fichtrement sérieux. Il ferma son laptop et le poussa sur le côté.

"J'écoute." répondit simplement Stiles, puis il se dirigea vers le bureau pour s'asseoir sur la chaise en face.

Les deux hommes se faisaient maintenant face, et Stiles rongea nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Derek Hale était chaque jour un peu plus beau à ses yeux et franchement, il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à cela.

"Ce qui s'est passé hier n'aurait pas dû arriver." déclara comme évidence M. Hale. "Ce n'était pas professionnel."

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et déclara, sarcastique.

"Oh ? Vous voulez dire que ce n'était pas un massage thérapeutique ?" lâcha-t-il, faussement surpris.

Le kiné le fusilla du regard et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

"Détendez-vous. C'est de l'humour." reprit Stiles en haussant les épaules, un peu désinvolte.

"Tu ne prends pas ça au sérieux." répondit le kiné, comme pour lui-même. Et cela sonnait vraiment comme quelque chose de mal.

"Si. Bien sûr que si." répondit l'adolescent se sentant un peu rabroué. "Mais j'ai pas envie d'en faire un problème."

"Et bien pourtant c'en est un. C'était immoral en plus d'être illégal." trancha M. Hale avec une forme de certitude que ne partageait pas du tout le lycéen.

"Pas besoin de faire la liste des raisons de je-ne-sais-quoi..." soupira Stiles, légèrement agacé, et il balaya l'air devant lui d'un geste rapide.

"Si justement. J'ai l'impression que c'est nécessaire." trancha M. Hale. Il posa ses avants-bras sur le bureau dans une posture un peu stricte et reprit sérieusement. "Tu es mineur et je suis un adulte, rien que pour ça, je pourrais avoir de gros problèmes. Nous sommes dans un établissement scolaire ici, même si je ne suis pas coach ou enseignant, je suis en position hiérarchique vis à-vis de toi." déclara-t-il, insistant sur la gravité de la situation.

"OK." répondit Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel. "Vous pouvez aussi rajouter que mon père est le shérif de Beacon Hills à votre belle liste." déclara-t-il, l'air de rien.

M. Hale se figea. Il devint soudainement livide.

Stiles haussa les épaules et reprit.

"Flingue, menottes,... il a tout l'attirail. Mais si vous êtes sage, je peux vous faire sauter un PV."

M. Hale resta stoïque, complètement assommé par la nouvelle. Puis, il ramena ses mains à son visage, coudes sur la table, et plongea dedans.

Stiles le regarda, et reprit son sérieux.

"Hé, calmez-vous, c'était une blague." déclara-t-il doucement. "Enfin, mon père est bien le shérif, mais peu importe, OK ?"

Le kiné ne réagit pas et Stiles fronça les sourcils.

"Hé ?" appela-t-il à nouveau, un peu stressé.

Il n'avait jamais vu M. Hale dans un état pareil.

Ce dernier secoua la tête, laquelle était toujours cachée entre ses paumes. Il inclina le menton vers son torse et passa ses mains à l'arrière de son crâne.

"J'ai vraiment merdé... putain." murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Le visage de Stiles devint totalement sérieux. Il continua de fixer M. Hale quelques instants, avec une certaine compassion. Son regard n'arrivait pas à se détourner de l'homme qu'il voyait légèrement sombrer par sa faute. M. Hale semblait tellement regretter, et cela martela la poitrine de l'adolescent avec une force sans pareille. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de n'être réduit qu'à une stupide erreur.

Il se leva et fit le tour du bureau en boitant un peu pour venir s'accroupir près de la chaise du kiné. Il humidifia ses lèvres rapidement et parla d'une voix calme.

"Non, s'il vous plaît... Ne rendez pas ça si mal, je vous en prie. Ça ne l'était pas pour moi."

M. Hale tourna légèrement la tête vers lui. L'adolescent lui lança ce regard tellement doux, tellement plein d'affection, que le kiné se sentit un peu fondre malgré lui. Pourtant il savait que ce n'était pas bien.

"Tu ne peux pas me dire un truc comme ça Stiles." déclara-t-il, le regard douloureux. Ce gamin était en train de lui prendre son cœur, juste comme ça.

Stiles esquissa un sourire fin.

"Je vous ai toujours trouvé tellement séduisant." soupira-t-il, comme une confession. Son regard noisette était renversant. "C'est pour ça que je ne venais plus." confia-t-il enfin.

M. Hale fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il dévisageait le lycéen, tentant de déceler la vérité dans ses propos.

Les sourcils de Stiles bougèrent légèrement, et il déclara presque gêné.

"Big crush." puis il haussa les épaules, après avoir avoué l'inavouable.

Le brun ferma les yeux avec force, comme pour se soustraire au moment, à l'attraction du jeune homme. Stiles posa une main sur son genou, avec douceur. C'était un simple geste, léger, posé délicatement.

M. Hale rouvrit les yeux et fixa cette main sur sa jambe. Il secoua la tête.

"Stiles..." déclara-t-il, comme un avertissement, comme s'il souhaitait le réprimander mais qu'il n'en avait pas réellement la force.

"C'est trop tard, non ?" demanda ce dernier. Il essayait de le convaincre.

Le brun soupira.

"Une fois c'est une erreur, deux fois c'est un choix." répondit-il.

Et la perspective d'une deuxième fois donna des ailes à Stiles.

"Alors j'ai fait mon choix." répondit-il simplement, avec un sérieux sans pareil. Et sans laisser le temps au brun de répondre à cela, il se rapprocha de son visage pour venir l'embrasser. Sa main se posa sur la joue non rasée et il la caressa alors que ses lèvres charnues happaient celles du kiné.

M. Hale ne réagit pas. Il ne répondit pas, mais ne fit pas non plus de mouvement pour se défaire de la situation. Il restait simplement là, les yeux fermés, tentant de rassembler ses esprits alors que le lycéen déposait de doux baisers sur son visage.

Puis, Stiles passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns et les agrippa doucement. Sa bouche captura avec un peu plus d'envie les lèvres du kiné, s'ouvrant légèrement. Puis son autre main agrippa la chaise à roulettes et la tourna. Sans demander, sans prévenir, Stiles s'assit sur les cuisses du kiné et plaça une main sur sa gorge pour relever sa tête alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser.

L'échange se fit plus voluptueux et plus poussé. Derek Hale soupira alors que Stiles pressait son corps contre le sien et il céda, se laissant fondre par le baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et cela était doux et excitant. Les mains du kiné passèrent dans le dos du jeune homme, échouant sur le bas de ses reins, saisissant ses hanches. Le lycéen rapprocha leurs entrejambes alors que sa langue roulait contre celle du brun.

Stiles soupira de bien-être, d'envie, et laissa courir une main le long du torse musclé de M. Hale. Le baiser devenait maintenant chaud et intense.

Stiles glissa ses deux mains jusqu'au bas du T-shirt du kiné pour le soulever, le tirant avec précipitation dans le but de l'enlever. M. Hale releva légèrement les bras et le tissu passa par-dessus sa tête, atterrissant sans ménagement contre le sol un peu plus loin. Les mains de Stiles caressèrent avec avidité le torse recouvert de poils, découvrant les pectoraux nus et les abdominaux saillants.

Il se détacha légèrement, les mains toujours posées sur ce corps dénudé et chaud. L'excitation augmenta de plus belle en lui, alors qu'il découvrait enfin ce torse sur lequel il avait tant fantasmé. Tout était encore plus exaltant que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Son regard se releva et croisa celui vert pâle, totalement incendiaire du kiné. Sans réfléchir davantage - parce que Stiles ne voulait pas prendre le risque que tout se stoppe en cet instant -, il retira son propre T-shirt et embrassa à nouveau M. Hale à pleine bouche.

Les mains du plus âgé caressèrent son dos, et Stiles soupira encore plus fort, son corps ondulant contre celui sur lequel il était assis. C'était bon et pourtant tellement insuffisant… Stiles passait et repassait ses paumes sur les pectoraux, comme ne pouvant se lasser de les toucher. Son pouce effleura un des mamelons, et il n'avait qu'un seul désir, c'était de poser sa bouche à cet endroit, contre cette chair si tentante. Il se décolla des lèvres de M. Hale et vint embrasser le haut du torse. Sa bouche, avide, humidifia la peau si désirable. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Stiles recula et descendit de l'assise, s'accroupissant au sol face au corps, pour venir le dévorer avec plus de facilité. Avachi contre l'entrejambe, ses bras saisissant la taille du kiné, il déposa sa langue le long du sternum pour en lécher la peau. Il embrassa le torse, laissant sa langue rouler contre l'un des mamelons puis redescendre vers les abdominaux dessinés. Ses genoux se posèrent au sol alors qu'il se positionnait mieux entre les cuisses fermes du kiné.

M. Hale s'était enfoncé davantage dans sa chaise et fixait le lycéen en train de le déguster comme le meilleur des mets. Il respira avec force, alors que son thorax se gonflait légèrement. D'un geste mécanique, une de ses mains vint se poser dans les cheveux fins et indisciplinés de l'adolescent.

Stiles apprécia le geste, la caresse. Sentir M. Hale le toucher ainsi était d'un plaisir sans nom. Il se détacha de sa peau et releva son regard, plein d'excitation, vers l'homme. Leurs yeux entrèrent en contact, à nouveau, et il y avait tellement de passion et d'envie que Stiles sentit son cœur exploser et son sexe vibrer dans son pantalon. Instinctivement, il passa une main sur l'entrejambe de l'homme, désireux de le toucher à cet endroit, de palper à nouveau son sexe. Il caressa la légère bosse qu'il sentit et s'humidifia les lèvres. Porté par ses pulsions, il fit courir ses doigts le long de l'élastique du pantalon, au niveau du bas ventre, effleurant les abdominaux. Ses doigts commencèrent à s'insérer à l'intérieur du tissu et M. Hale attrapa sa main, comme dans une dernière tentative de l'arrêter.

Stiles releva les yeux vers lui et ils échangèrent à nouveau un regard de braise. L'adolescent continua son geste malgré tout, faisant fi des doigts qui tentaient de l'enserrer. Il passa à l'intérieur du vêtement pour venir chercher la verge dure qui s'y trouvait, ne lâchant pas du regard celui pour qui il perdait la tête. M. Hale ferma ses yeux alors que la main de Stiles avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait et qu'elle s'enroulait sur son sexe dur. Stiles mordit sa lèvre inférieure fortement, s'empêcher de gémir alors qu'il sortait la queue raide de son carcan, la découvrant enfin en partie. Ses yeux se fixèrent avec envie sur le bout qui dépassait, le gland humide, rosé. Il baissa aussitôt le tissu au maximum, agrippant les bords du pantalon pour le descendre le plus possible et mettre davantage à nu ce sexe qu'il voulait voir en son entièreté. Ses prunelles ne pouvaient pas lâcher une seule seconde cette queue raide, droite, dure, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Il enroula sa main dessus et observa lentement ses doigts glisser le long de la verge, comme hypnotisé.

Il approcha sa figure de l'objet de ses désirs, puis la main de M. Hale se posa contre sa mâchoire, attrapant son menton pour stopper son avancée, si près de son but. Stiles plongea ses yeux dans ceux du brun, et la vision sembla terrasser l'esprit de M. Hale. Stiles le vit déglutir, alors qu'il le fixait, lui, à genoux et torse nu, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de son sexe découvert et tendu... La vision de Stiles n'était guère mieux à dire vrai...

L'excitation que le lycéen vit dans le regard du kiné ne fit qu'accentuer la sienne.

"Merde... Doc', j'ai toujours rêvé de vous faire ça..." déclara-t-il d'une voix légèrement grave et enrouée.

Le pouce contre son menton glissa doucement vers ses lèvres pour les effleurer et Stiles dirigea à nouveau son regard et son attention contre cette verge qui n'attendait que lui. Il s'en rapprocha et vint poser ses lèvres contre le gland, embrassant doucement le sexe. Il caressa le membre et ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour laisser sortir sa langue qui vint goûter la peau sensible et salée.

Derek Hale soupira.

Stiles ferma les yeux et lécha avec plus d'entrain le sexe, le maintenant dans sa paume. Les légères caresses buccales devinrent ensuite bien plus appliquées, plus fortes, plus précises. Bientôt, Stiles avait le sexe entier dans sa bouche et le suçait avidement, longuement. M. Hale laissa échapper une respiration rauque alors que ses yeux ne cessaient de se fermer, comme s'il était emporté par le moment, et de s'ouvrir pour observer cette scène aux allures chimériques.

Stiles avait laissé glisser son autre main contre son propre entrejambe, accédant à son sexe dur qui ne demandait qu'à être également libéré. Il se touchait pendant qu'il continuait de prendre en bouche la virilité de M. Hale.

Son désir n'avait fait que monter en flèche et n'était presque plus maîtrisable... parce qu'il en voulait toujours plus. Il se détacha finalement du sexe dur, raide et luisant de salive. Sa bouche était légèrement brillante et rougie.

"Prenez-moi." déclara-t-il, le regard en vrac, alors qu'il continuait de se toucher, ses yeux noisette plongés dans ceux verts et perçants du kiné.

Sans attendre de réponse pour autant, Stiles sortit un petit carré plastifié de sa poche de pantalon. M. Hale fronça les sourcils en voyant la capote, réalisant que le lycéen avait certainement prévu tout cela. Il se rendait compte à quel point il n'était qu'un pantin, manipulé par un adolescent déterminé… Il était prévisiblement faible, et…

Stiles ouvrit le préservatif et se pencha sur le sexe, sans hésitation. Les choses s'accéléraient dans tous les sens du terme. Ils s'enfonçaient tous les deux dangereusement dans quelque chose d'irréversible, et pourtant, le désir ne faisait que croître. M. Hale se sentit presque paralysé alors que Stiles posait le haut de la capote sur son gland. Une part de lui se disait qu'il devait stopper cela, et une autre part - bien plus difficile à canaliser - mourait d'envie que le lycéen continue. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage que Stiles s'affairait.

Il déroula le préservatif sur le sexe dur et le descendit jusqu'à la base avant de masturber lentement le pénis en érection. M. Hale ferma les yeux quelques secondes, comme pour se concentrer, mais ce fut l'effet inverse qui se produisit. Il se perdit dans l'excitation et la fièvre du moment. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'au plaisir charnel, qu'à la tentation qui le tiraillait de toute part.

Le lycéen se redressa, se mettant debout, et abaissa son pantalon à mi-cuisse pour exposer son sexe raide devant le kiné. Ce dernier avait rouvert les yeux, et ses pupilles s'étaient automatiquement posées sur le pénis circoncis qui lui faisait face. Il était légèrement penché et humide. La voix suave de Stiles s'éleva à nouveau, ne faisant qu'enflammer son exaltation.

"Prenez-moi." déclara Stiles à nouveau, alors qu'il se penchait en avant, plaçant ses deux mains de part et d'autres de l'assise pour venir capturer les lèvres du brun.

Le baiser se fit fougueux, désordonné et M. Hale abandonna complètement sa lutte intérieure. Il se redressa de la chaise et attrapa Stiles par les hanches pour le soulever et le déposer sur le bureau, poussant d'un bras nerveux le laptop qui s'y trouvait. Il se pencha sur le corps qui s'allongeait pour en embrasser le torse, laissant courir sa langue sur la peau blanche, dévorant cette chair qui le tentait tant depuis trop longtemps.

Stiles était étendu sur la surface dure. Il gémit et agrippa les cheveux bruns, encourageant l'homme à continuer.

Il n'était que soupirs et lamentations. M. Hale descendit son bas de jogging au maximum jusqu'à ses baskets et écarta ses jambes d'un geste un peu brusque. Il se plaça entre ses cuisses, enjambant le tissu indésirable. Ses deux mains agrippèrent les flancs de Stiles pour le tirer contre lui, les fesses au bord du bureau, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise.

M. Hale prenait les commandes et cela rendit Stiles fou, car c'était ce qu'il aimait chez cet homme, ce côté ferme et légèrement autoritaire.

Sans que Stiles n'eut le temps de le réaliser vraiment, des doigts humides vinrent caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, de ses fesses, glissant jusqu'à son intimité pour s'y enfoncer.

Une plainte d'excitation se libéra de sa gorge et M. Hale revint lécher son ventre, son torse, alors que ses doigts le pénétraient précipitamment.

"Putain, oui…" gémit le lycéen alors que le brun entamait plusieurs mouvements de va-et-vient en lui.

Cela ne fit qu'exciter l'adulte encore plus, qui continua de plus belle. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient pour mieux ressortir, avec une certaine force et précision qui rendaient le lycéen fou. Puis, ce traitement ne suffisant plus pour aucun d'eux, M. Hale positionna son sexe raide devant l'entrée désirée. Il le masturba rapidement pour le rigidifier au maximum et son gland plastifié s'enfonça ensuite, lentement, comme aspiré progressivement par les chairs du lycéen.

Ce dernier bloqua sa respiration quelques secondes, avant de tout relâcher en un râle grave et intense. M. Hale se pencha sur son corps pour capturer ses lèvres, pour quémander sa langue, et il bougea lentement, pour s'enfoncer encore plus. Tout fut ensuite désordonné et confus. M. Hale embrassa son cou, lécha sa peau, alors qu'il ondulait progressivement. Stiles avait fermé ses yeux et gémissait de plaisir. Il sentait le brun en lui se mouvoir, et lui faire perdre progressivement l'esprit.

Les mains de Stiles se posèrent sur les épaules larges et musclées du kiné, et il s'y accrocha avec force, alors que son souffle se saccadait sous les pénétrations à répétition. M. Hale attrapa à nouveau ses hanches, et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la chair, alors qu'il le tenait pour accélérer ses va-et-vient, avec une intensité croissante. Bientôt, on n'entendait que le bruit des deux corps claquant l'un contre l'autre, l'aine du brun qui s'écrasait contre les fesses galbées en des mouvements répétitifs.

Quelques minutes de ce traitement et Stiles se sentit jouir, se répandant dans un cri muet. Il gémit longuement alors que son corps subissait quelques spasmes libérateurs. Son esprit s'était déconnecté, s'oubliant dans un endroit inconnu.

Il gémit lentement. C'était un son doux de plaisir, un son de bien-être béat.

M. Hale vint à son tour, dans un grondement étranglé légèrement rauque.

Stiles reporta aussitôt son regard sur le visage du brun pour l'observer. Il avait les yeux clos, son front penché au-dessus de son épaule. Il soupira longuement et Stiles esquissa un sourire, tout en levant sa main pour caresser son front humide, effleurant ses cheveux bruns qui s'y collaient un peu.

Son sourire s'agrandit alors que le visage de M. Hale s'enfonçait contre son torse. Il caressa ses cheveux et le bord de sa joue, attendant quelques instants que l'adulte reprenne ses esprits.

Quand M. Hale revint à lui davantage, il se retira de Stiles et se redressa lentement. Ce dernier se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire ; Stiles était ravi. Stiles avait eu ce qu'il voulait et rien - ou presque - ne pouvait le faire descendre de son nuage.

Le brun ré-enjamba le survêtement pour s'éloigner. Il se retourna pour se mettre dos à Stiles et ce dernier haussa les sourcils en voyant le tatouage en forme de triskel entre ses deux omoplates. M. Hale était tatoué et c'était encore plus excitant ainsi.

Le kiné retira son préservatif et le jeta dans la poubelle sous le bureau avant de remonter rapidement son pantalon. Il attrapa son T-shirt sur le sol et le renfila.

Stiles le contemplait, un peu rêveur, et ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

Finalement, M. Hale se tourna vers lui et l'observa quelques instants. Stiles était quasiment nu, allongé sur le bureau. Son pantalon de survêtement était à ses chevilles et ses jambes pendaient dans le vide. Leurs prunelles entrèrent en contact et le regard de M. Hale était difficile à déchiffrer.

"Hm. Est-ce que vous auriez genre, un mouchoir ou quoi ?" demanda rapidement Stiles, pointant le sperme étalé sur son ventre suite à sa propre éjaculation. Son sexe était encore un peu vigoureux mais débandait lentement.

M. Hale contracta les mâchoires face à cette vue et leva les yeux au ciel avant d'acquiescer. Il se dirigea vers une armoire pour en récupérer du papier et revint le tendre à Stiles.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire en coin et l'attrapa, se redressant pour s'asseoir sur le bureau.

"Merci."

M. Hale se frotta le front nerveusement alors que Stiles s'essuyait tranquillement.

"Tu sais que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça." déclara-t-il, un peu dépité malgré lui. Il ne pouvait pas se dédouaner. Il ne pouvait pas jouer les hypocrites après ce qu'il venait de se passer… Mais c'était tout de même la vérité, et il se sentait obligé de le verbaliser à nouveau.

"Je n'aurais jamais dû non plus." répondit Stiles indifférent, en descendant du bureau pour remettre ses deux pieds au sol. Il jeta le papier souillé et remonta également son sous-vêtement et son pantalon puis se tourna vers le kiné. "Vous et moi on vient de faire ce choix, c'est tout. J'en avais vraiment envie et pour le reste, ça ne regarde personne." répondit-il assez clairement.

M. Hale le fixa, il paraissait un peu surpris. Probablement qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction si mature ou si détachée.

Il hocha la tête doucement, comme un accord. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire confiance à Stiles sur ce point. Il avait pris ce risque au moment où il avait laissé les choses déraper.

Stiles se pencha pour récupérer son T-shirt qui était au pied de la chaise et l'enfila rapidement. Il fit le tour du bureau pour récupérer ses béquilles.

"Je vous vois demain ?" demanda-t-il l'air de rien. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question toutefois, car ils se verraient le lendemain, le jour des sélections.

M. Hale fronça les sourcils.

"Je ne t'ai pas fait ta séance de kiné." répondit-il simplement.

Stiles haussa un sourcil, légèrement amusé et incertain.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il, un fin sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres. "Je suis un peu collant et compagnie, j'aurais plutôt besoin d'une douche." répondit-il, un peu contraint.

M. Hale leva les yeux au ciel et bougea sa main rapidement devant lui.

"Ta compétition est demain." répondit-il simplement. Il était déjà un kiné absolument pourri pour avoir fait ce qu'il venait de faire… Si en plus de ça, il ne procurait pas à Stiles les soins qu'il devait avoir en temps normal, il se sentirait vraiment plus bas que terre. "Ça ne durera que quelques minutes."

Le sourire de Stiles s'élargit totalement. Il avait l'air content que le kiné ne le foute pas à la porte et lui demande de rester pour s'occuper de sa cheville. Il avait l'air heureux de voir qu'il se préoccupait de sa qualification, même s'il n'en avait jamais vraiment douté.

"OK." répondit-il et son sourire resta étiré sur son visage mutin. Il alla s'installer sur la table de massage et M. Hale vint s'asseoir à côté de lui pour lui faire une séance accélérée.

Le kiné retira sa chaussure et sa chaussette puis la bande de taping en dessous. Il manipula sa cheville avant de lui demander de faire quelques exercices puis reposa un bandage propre.

Contrairement à ce que Stiles aurait pensé, l'atmosphère était un peu plus détendue maintenant. Ils avaient passé ce cap et ils étaient résolus à juste laisser les choses être comme elles étaient. Que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre de toute façon ?

Stiles fut docile et ne cessa de sourire doucement, mais lorsque M. Hale ne le regardait pas, il le dévorait des yeux sans retenue.

M. Hale resta relativement fidèle à lui-même, même si une barrière semblait définitivement tombée entre eux. Il avait l'air plus détendu, même s'il n'était pas plus familier pour autant.

Un gros quart d'heure plus tard, la séance accélérée était terminée et Stiles s'apprêtait à partir. Il osa voler un baiser rapide au kiné qui fut surpris mais ne dit rien.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire aussitôt, en voyant son regard un peu perturbé.

"À demain Doc'. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous demanderai pas de vous mettre à côté de moi dans le bus." et il rigola de plus belle en sortant de la pièce.

M. Hale esquissa un fin sourire, mais se pinça l'arête du nez avec force. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il venait de mettre les pieds et trop de sentiments contradictoires se mêlaient dans son esprit… Pourtant, son cœur qui avait flanché à maintes reprises en entendant Stiles gémir, rire, et lui susurrer toutes ces choses, était une sensation grisante qui balayait tout le reste et qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis bien longtemps.

xxx

"LE LANCEMENT EST DANS VINGT MINUTES." hurla la voix mélodieuse de Finstock.

Scott, qui était le plus proche de lui, grimaça alors que son tympan le lançait furieusement. Pourquoi le coach ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de hurler tout le temps ? Derek Hale se tenait accroupi, non loin de là, en train de masser la cuisse d'un élève, et même s'il resta impassible, on pouvait voir ses sourcils se froncer légèrement suite au désagrément auditif qu'ils venaient tous de subir.

Les nageurs se trouvaient dans un des vestiaires du complexe sportif Spitz de Phoenix, en Arizona. Ils avaient effectué plus de six heures de route en bus dans la matinée pour pouvoir arriver à bon port. C'était ici qu'avait lieu le regroupement des qualifications de natation des universitaires du sud-ouest des États-Unis. Devant l'immense gymnase - qui faisait partie de la fédération USA Swimming - une ribambelle de cars scolaires étaient parqués en ce jour spécial.

La trentaine d'élèves du lycée sportif de Beacon Hills qui participait à cette sélection s'échauffait sommairement dans le vestiaire. Le coach reprit.

"N'oubliez pas : donnez tout ce que vous avez ! On va leur montrer à ces recruteurs, qu'à Beacon-putain-de-Hills on ne fait pas dans la dentelle. C'est de votre avenir qu'il s'agit les gars ! VOTRE AVENIR !" cria-t-il avec entrain.

Scott pencha sa tête sur le côté comme dans une tentative vaine de protéger son oreille avant que Finstock ne reprenne.

"Whittemore !" aboya-t-il, puis il lui fit signe de se lever. "Un mot pour ton équipe." indiqua-t-il.

Jackson Whittemore était le capitaine, et même s'ils n'étaient pas là en tant qu'équipe, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une compétition sportive à proprement parler, c'était aussi son rôle d'encourager les troupes.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et se leva de son banc avant de prendre la parole.

"Comme vous le savez, on n'aura pas de deuxième chance, alors allez-y à fond. Il en va de la réputation de notre lycée. Portez fièrement le logo de Beacon Hills et donnez votre maximum pour vous qualifier. Chacun pour soi et Dieu pour tous, que le meilleur l'emporte."

Après tout, ils étaient tous rivaux et ils le savaient. Les universités allaient sélectionner les meilleurs et malgré le fait qu'ils soient une équipe, aujourd'hui, ce serait chacun pour sa pomme.

Il y eut un petit silence et la bouche de Finstock remonta le coin de sa bouche en une grimace d'inconfort.

"Ça c'est de l'esprit de compétition !" concéda-t-il tout de même, comme si ce n'était finalement pas une mauvaise chose.

Il tapa dans ses mains et reprit.

"Ceux qui sont prêts, commencez à vous bouger vers le bassin, les autres, finissez vos échauffements. Je veux tout le monde sur le pont dans CINQ MINUTES !" Et personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi il se sentit obligé de hurler les deux derniers mots.

Plusieurs élèves commencèrent à sortir du vestiaire, suivant le coach vers la piscine principale où auraient lieu les qualifications.

Derek Hale délaissa l'élève dont il venait de s'occuper et se dirigea vers Stiles, assis sur un banc.

"Je m'occupe de ton bandage." demanda-t-il et ce dernier hocha la tête rapidement.

M. Hale s'accroupit devant lui. Il manipula légèrement sa cheville, appliqua un spray dessus et reposa une bande de taping propre et neuve.

Stiles se laissa faire alors que les autres élèves restant terminaient de s'activer autour d'eux.

Au bout de quelques instants, le kiné avait terminé de coller la dernière bande colorée et releva les yeux vers le lycéen. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants et M. Hale déclara calmement.

"Je suis sûr que tu vas assurer." Et son regard semblait vouloir lui transmettre tous les encouragements du monde.

Stiles esquissa le plus beau des sourires. Il sentit le kiné effleurer légèrement le dessus de son pied avec son pouce, dans une faible caresse, avant qu'il ne le relâche.

S'ils avaient été seuls dans le vestiaire, là, maintenant, Stiles aurait très certainement embrassé M. Hale.

xxx

Le coup d'envoi partit dans un bip électronique perçant et Stiles s'élança. Les nageurs, en ligne, plongèrent quasiment en même temps, dans une détente parfaite. Ils pourfendirent l'eau dans un crawl impeccable, mais déjà certains d'entre eux prenaient une légère avance, et Stiles faisait partie du lot.

Scott, qui était sur le bord des gradins, près du reste de l'équipe, avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Il espérait que son ami ferait sa meilleure performance. Il avait, quant à lui, déjà effectué sa course dans un timing assez honorable. Pour le reste… Il fallait attendre la fin des sélections.

Les nageurs fusaient toujours à grande vitesse, arrivant vers la fin de la longueur avant de se retourner, et de se propulser pour en faire le chemin inverse. Leurs corps ondulèrent dans l'eau puis repartirent dans un dos crawlé vif et puissant, et Stiles se démarquait déjà, au coude à coude avec un autre nageur. Quelques secondes plus tard et la course fut terminée. Stiles termina deuxième de son groupe, mais ce qui importait réellement était son temps final et ce dernier était plus qu'à la hauteur de ses espérances. Il jeta un œil nerveux aux gradins sur lesquels se trouvaient l'ensemble des recruteurs. Il croisa les doigts pour avoir fait mouche auprès de ceux de UCA.

Il sortit du bassin, le sourire aux lèvres, avec la satisfaction qu'il avait donné son maximum. Il retira son bonnet et ses lunettes et se dirigea vers le banc où son équipe était, boitant faiblement. Scott se jeta sur lui pour lui faire une accolade, le félicitant de sa performance. Quoi qu'en serait le résultat, ils étaient tous deux satisfaits de leurs prestations et ils n'auraient aucun regret.

Le regard de Stiles se posa sur Derek Hale, un peu plus loin, qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Ils échangèrent un sourire discret et complice et Stiles sentit son cœur se réchauffer. L'attention que lui portait M. Hale lui donna l'espoir que ce qu'il se passait entre eux pouvait être le début de quelque chose de bien et de réel.

xxx

En fin de journée, les sélections étaient terminées et les élèves avaient pu s'entretenir individuellement avec les recruteurs qui les intéressaient. Les échanges avaient duré jusque tard et ils n'avaient maintenant plus qu'à attendre. D'ici une semaine ou deux, ils recevraient chez eux ces fameux courriers ou coups de téléphone leurs annonçant si leurs candidatures étaient retenues ou non. L'équipe s'était posée ensuite dans un snack près de l'hôtel où tous passeraient la nuit. Cela avait été le moment de décompresser avec de la junk food et du soda bien caloriques.

Il était maintenant tard et tous les mineurs étaient assignés dans leur chambre d'hôtel qu'ils partageaient par groupe de deux. Le lendemain, le bus scolaire repartirait vers la Californie pour effectuer à nouveau six longues heures de trajet qui seraient probablement d'un ennui mortel.

Derek Hale était dans sa chambre lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte, à 22h passées.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit cette dernière, son regard se teinta d'un mélange d'étonnement et d'inquiétude.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il, un peu abruptement.

Le sourire mutin de Stiles lui donna une ébauche de réponse.

L'adolescent se tenait devant lui, droit, sans ses béquilles, dans le long couloir du troisième étage. Un de ses sourcils s'arqua doucement, et il n'y avait pas vraiment de doute sur la nature de sa visite.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" déclara sévèrement M. Hale alors que Stiles se faufilait tel un petit démon pour entrer dans sa chambre.

Le kiné jeta un œil dans le couloir, vérifiant que ce dernier était bien vide, et referma la porte aussi sec. Il se retourna pour faire face à l'adolescent qui se tenait au milieu de la chambre, un sourire amusé.

"Et si quelqu'un t'avais vu ?" reprit l'adulte, un peu moralisateur.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

"J'aurais dit que je venais vous saluer. Que j'avais mal à la cheville, ou que sais-je. Je ne vois pas le problème."

L'adulte soupira pour toute réponse.

"Vous êtes trop stressé." reprit Stiles, voulant le rassurer un peu.

Le kiné, croisa ses bras contre son torse fermement, faisant ressortir ses biceps musclés. Il fixa le lycéen quelques instants et reprit calmement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Je suis vraiment venu vous saluer." répondit un peu plus sérieusement Stiles. "Vous remercier en fait. Si j'ai réussi aujourd'hui, c'est vraiment grâce à vous... Je sais que ma cheville n'aurait jamais tenu sans votre aide."

M. Hale hocha la tête faiblement.

"Ta blessure était vraiment légère, tu as eu de la chance." répondit-il, un peu modeste malgré lui.

"Et un très bon kiné." enchaîna Stiles avec persistance.

M. Hale soupira, un peu embarrassé du compliment.

Stiles fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"Vous savez… je suis sérieux." déclara-t-il et le ton de sa voix allait également en ce sens.

"Merci ? J'imagine." répondit M. Hale, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre, et comme si cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Cette fois, ce fut Stiles qui soupira.

"Non, je veux dire…" reprit-il.

Ils se regardèrent et M. Hale fronça les sourcils davantage. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de reprendre, un peu tendrement.

"Vous avez une ride du lion, là." déclara-t-il en pointant un point entre ses deux yeux. "Vous savez, entre vos deux sourcils broussailleux, à force de les froncer tout le temps." et il sembla amusé.

M. Hale écarquilla les yeux, surpris, et cessa immédiatement de froncer les sourcils.

Ils se regardèrent en silence et il sembla que la tension possible entre eux s'en allait doucement.

"Je vais mourir de stress cette semaine par ta faute." confia doucement l'adulte.

Stiles rigola alors que sa main venait se poser contre sa propre bouche mécaniquement. Puis, doucement, il esquissa à nouveau un petit sourire espiègle.

"Je vais vous déstresser alors." déclara-t-il, sérieux.

M. Hale le fixa et déglutit sous les paroles aguicheuses et plus que claires.

Stiles avança vers lui et lui attrapa la main doucement pour le tirer lentement. L'adulte se laissa faire jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent le pousse sur le lit vivement où il tomba sans l'avoir vu venir.

"Stiles." gronda le brun alors qu'il se mettait sur ses coudes pour se relever, mais l'adolescent grimpait à genoux sur le matelas.

"Arrêtez de vous débattre avec vous-même." dit-il, avant de reprendre. "Les kinés massent les sportifs, mais qui massent les kinés ? C'est la grande question." déclara-t-il, comme si cela était vraiment mystique.

M. Hale avait cessé de bouger et Stiles vint poser une main sur son torse, descendant lentement pour glisser ses doigts sous son T-shirt et le relever.

"Stiles…" déclara toutefois l'adulte une nouvelle fois, comme pour le réprimander.

Le lycéen se pencha sur lui et colla son corps au sien avant de susurrer à son oreille.

"S'il vous plaît… ne vous faites pas supplier." Et il sembla qu'il était celui qui réprimandait maintenant.

M. Hale se laissa faire, vaincu, alors que Stiles relevait le tissu pour le lui retirer, le passant par-dessus sa tête.

Stiles contempla le torse nu du kiné et en parut totalement satisfait.

"Hop ! À plat ventre !" indiqua-t-il très sérieusement, faisant un mouvement de la main pour lui ordonner de se tourner.

M. Hale sembla amusé de voir que Stiles pouvait être si autoritaire et si enfantin à la fois. Il se retourna lentement et Stiles s'assit sur lui à califourchon, sur le bas de ses reins. Il posa ses mains sur le dos musclé et le caressa longuement, prenant son temps et appréciant enfin de pouvoir profiter de ce corps. Il n'était pas pressé, il n'avait pas besoin de hâter ses gestes dans l'idée que tout allait s'arrêter et partir en fumée. Il pouvait enfin avoir ce moment presque normal avec l'homme qu'il désirait comme amant.

Ses doigts effleurèrent le tatouage en forme de triskel. Il avait toujours trouvé cela très sexy, un homme tatoué...

"J'adore ce tatouage." déclara-t-il doucement, alors que ses doigts passaient le long des traits noirs.

"Hm." répondit simplement M. Hale. Il était difficile de dire s'il ne savait pas quoi répondre ou s'il se délectait des douces caresses… peut-être un peu des deux.

Stiles se pencha en avant, le long du dos musclé, et murmura contre l'oreille du brun.

"Je crois que je ne vous ai pas assez vu déshabillé."

M. Hale déglutit. Il voulut répondre, mais la vérité, c'était que Stiles lui faisait totalement perdre la tête. La langue de l'adolescent passa sur une de ses omoplates et le brun se sentit fondre et frémir. Il sentit une paire de dents mordiller sa nuque alors que l'entrejambe du lycéen se pressait contre ses fesses. M. Hale ne put s'empêcher de grogner fortement.

L'appui contre ses fesses reprit de plus belle, et il sentit littéralement Stiles se presser et se frotter contre son corps, sans aucune retenue. L'excitation monta en flèche entre eux, un tourbillon puissant et délectable.

Puis, soudainement, on frappa violemment à la porte.

"HALE. C'EST FINSTOCK." hurla une voix criarde.

Stiles et M. Hale se figèrent.

Une seconde passa durant laquelle leurs cœurs, qui s'étaient suspendus, se remirent à battre frénétiquement. Stiles roula du lit, pour atterrir par terre, se planquant sur le sol entre le sommier et le mur.

M. Hale se redressa aussitôt et attrapa son T-shirt pour l'enfiler à la hâte. Un nouveau coup violent se fit entendre et le kiné se précipita sur la porte. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui, s'assurant que Stiles n'était pas visible, puis il respira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte.

Le coach se tenait droit devant lui et lui lança un sourire décontracté alors qu'il chiquait un chewing-gum bruyamment.

"Hm. Bobby ?" demanda poliment M. Hale.

"On va boire un coup avec le staff des lycées de L.A. et de San Francisco." déclara l'homme brun, décomplexé. "Tu veux venir ?" demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

M. Hale pinça ses lèvres. Il avait un élève planqué sous son lit, bon sang. Et quand bien même, la perspective de finir sa soirée à boire comme un trou entouré de Finstock et de ses clones ne l'enchantait guère.

Il se gratta le dessus de l'arcade sourcilière avant de répondre.

"Hm. Non merci, je suis fatigué. Je vais me reposer."

Finstock lui lança un air un peu moqueur et continua de mâcher son chewing-gum, la bouche un peu ouverte.

"Bien. Tss. Vieux avant l'heure, hein ?" s'amusa-t-il. Il sembla vouloir faire demi-tour pour partir puis reprit. "Hé, Hercule, t'as ton étiquette devant." indiqua-t-il en montrant d'un geste rapide le col du kiné.

M. Hale fronça les sourcils et baissa sa tête pour regarder son encolure, voyant qu'il avait mis son T-shirt à l'envers.

Finstock haussa un sourcil, d'un air un peu dubitatif.

"Allez, dors bien." lâcha-t-il et il s'esclaffa d'un rire moqueur avant de partir.

M. Hale soupira et ferma la porte avant de mettre le verrou par automatisme.

La chambre était plongée dans le silence et soudainement, Stiles explosa de rire. Son ricanement s'éleva avec force dans toute la chambre et il dut mettre sa main sur sa bouche pour essayer de se contenir.

M. Hale avança jusqu'au bout de la pièce, atteignant le bord du lit, et fixa l'adolescent allongé sur la moquette qui se bidonnait. Il croisa ses bras et lui lança un regard accusateur de toute sa hauteur. Stiles le fixa à son tour, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

"Pas de commentaire." déclara le kiné.

Stiles avait mis une main sur son propre torse pour tenter de respirer à nouveau et de calmer son fou rire. Ses zygomatiques commençaient même à lui faire mal.

"Hercule ? Sérieusement ?" reprit-il d'un air halluciné avant de se remettre à rigoler frénétiquement, toujours allongé sur la moquette.

M. Hale esquissa un sourire en coin alors que le fou rire du plus jeune était un peu contagieux.

"Tu vas voir." répondit un peu fermement M. Hale, puis il se baissa pour lui attraper les mollets et le tira au sol avant de venir s'allonger au-dessus de lui. Stiles cria légèrement de surprise alors qu'une main ferme se posait sur sa bouche pour le bâillonner. Il continua de rire très légèrement, puis se calma vite. M. Hale posa ensuite ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

Leurs regards se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre et Stiles cessa définitivement de rigoler. Son souffle se reprenait petit à petit et il humidifia ses lèvres. Le kiné était allongé sur lui, son visage penché vers le sien. De légers papillons commençaient à danser dans le creux de son ventre.

Stiles déglutit et déclara sérieusement.

"Embrasse-moi."

M. Hale ne répondit pas, mais sa ride du lion se reforma légèrement.

Stiles leva une main lentement pour la poser sur le bras du kiné, et il le caressa doucement. Son regard ambré était toujours plongé dans celui vert pastel de l'adulte. Il esquissa un léger sourire, doux, confiant.

Puis, lentement, M. Hale s'abaissa et vint capturer ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec douceur.

Stiles enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et leur baiser, à même la moquette, était lent et suave.

Rapidement, leurs gestes devinrent un peu plus pressés, et les mains larges du kiné glissèrent sous le T-shirt de l'adolescent pour venir caresser sa peau. Stiles ne cessait de sourire alors que son tissu se faisait retirer, lentement. Il enleva également celui du brun, retrouvant le torse nu qu'il avait délaissé quelques minutes auparavant. Leurs caresses continuèrent, lentes, chastes, avant de progressivement devenir plus intimes, plus sensuelles.

Les minutes passèrent et ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit et dénudés. Ils firent l'amour dans les draps, avec cette fois, le temps nécessaire pour se découvrir et apprécier leurs ébats à juste titre. M. Hale fut infiniment plus doux que la veille, et Stiles se laissa porter à découvrir pour la première fois, ce qu'était un rapport sexuel où on prenait le temps… Ce n'était pas juste du sexe d'adolescent et Stiles n'avait jamais vécu cela auparavant. Il semblait qu'il y avait une véritable connexion entre eux. Il y avait dans leurs ébats une tendresse et une attention pour l'autre qui dépassait le propre plaisir de soi. Stiles trouva cela merveilleux.

Après tout cela, après ces découvertes et ce moment qui nouait une vraie intimité - dans tous les sens du terme -, ils reposèrent nus, l'un à côté de l'autre.

Le corps de Stiles était en travers, sur la couette. Il reprenait doucement sa respiration, se laissant bercer par la quiétude du moment. Il se sentait pleinement heureux, il se sentait bien.

Son regard croisa celui du kiné qui le fixait, sans rien laisser trahir de ses pensées. Mais il n'y avait plus rien d'étrange ou d'anormal entre eux désormais.

"Ne me fous pas dehors, s'il te plaît." murmura Stiles, soupirant à l'idée qu'il allait devoir se lever et se rhabiller. Son corps voulait juste s'endormir là, totalement anéanti par la journée éreintante qu'il venait de passer. Il allait devoir retrouver la force nécessaire pour se traîner jusqu'à sa chambre, à l'étage en dessous.

M. Hale esquissa un sourire.

"Non, tu peux rester." répondit-il, amusé.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et releva la tête légèrement pour le dévisager. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette réponse.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il, incertain. Il avait l'air de ne pas savoir s'il devait prendre cela au sérieux.

Le plus âgé hocha la tête.

"Mais tu devras trouver une excuse pour expliquer à ton camarade de chambre pourquoi tu as découché." déclara-t-il seulement.

Stiles esquissa un sourire.

"Déjà fait."

M. Hale eut un léger sourire en coin… Bien sûr que c'était déjà fait.

Il leva sa main et vint la poser sur les cheveux châtains en bataille, pour les caresser doucement. Stiles sourit à n'en plus finir, totalement béat face au geste tendre qu'il recevait. Il se rapprocha du kiné et vint se coller à lui pour se lover contre son torse.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, profitant du calme et de leur bulle. Rien d'autre n'avait vraiment d'importance. L'assurance et l'indifférence de Stiles quant à leur relation avait réussi à contaminer l'adulte, qui semblait pour la première fois détendu.

"Dans un peu plus d'un mois, j'aurais dix-huit ans." déclara finalement Stiles.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

"Je sais." répondit M. Hale.

"Et dans trois mois, ce sera la fin des cours."

"Je sais." déclara à nouveau le brun.

Stiles releva la tête et vint le dévisager. Il le fixa quelques instants, attendant une réaction, et M. Hale vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Ça va passer vite." dit-il simplement, avec tout ce que cela laissait sous-entendre.

Stiles haussa un sourcil. Il sembla figé quelques instants et se mit à rigoler doucement.

"Merde. Tu viens de me foutre des papillons dans le ventre, sans déconner." dit-il, alors que ses doigts venaient caresser le front du masseur-kinésithérapeute.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et Stiles sourit. Il se repositionna contre le brun, et attrapa sa main pour venir la poser contre son torse, ne cessant de la caressant doucement.

Trois mois. Trois petits mois...

Ils s'accrocheraient.

.

Fin

.


End file.
